Friendship Made in France
by FreudsTheory
Summary: It all started that week in France. I knew of her, but I didn’t know her. Not like I should, being her twin sister’s best friend and all. A completely made up story on the developing relationship of Naomi and Emily.Rated for later chapters.
1. Digging in the Forest

**_Friendship Made in France_**

**_I own nothing of or associated with Skins. But that doesn't mean I can't love it right? =D_**

**_Chapter One- Diggings in the Forest_**

So here we are... finally! After a fucking twelve hour car journey, Jesus. We drove from Bristol all the way over to France. It wasn't too bad the twins have every electronic gadget imaginable. I shouldn't complain though, It's beautiful. We're staying in this big wooden house nestled between all these big black mountains. Well they're black at the moment, it's raining. We drive all the way from a pretty sunny Bristol to here where it's raining! Ha ironic hey?

So I've come on holiday with Katie and her family, Rob, Jenna, James and Emily. They don't seem too bad. Jenna's over enthusiastic about everything but chills out on a glass of wine! Rob's hilarious and a real adventure man. James is cute, a bit pervy though. And Emily, she seems pretty cool. Katie always complains about her but she seems like a good laugh. So why Katie I hear you ask? I suppose she's my best friend but we're not even that close. You see I have loads of friends, well no, I know loads of people but they're more acquaintances. I can put up with them in school and stuff but there not entertaining. I sit and chat with them but just get so bored. Katie's different though, we don't really talk. We're both pretty active. We walk, swim, shop, climb. Hence why we're on an activities holiday. We get along pretty well and just seem to share a common interest in most things.

Me and Katie are just unpacking some stuff in our room now. We're sharing and Emily's just across the hall. Rob and Jenna are right at the top of the house and James crashing out on the middle floor. The house is bloody massive! There's a knock on the door.

"Come on ladies we're going to explore!"

Rob shouts as he grabs a coat and ties his walking boots. Five minutes later everybody's booted and zipped up in their Macs to go explore. As we walk along me and Katie fall behind, James runs ahead and Rob and Jenna are holding hands. Emily's just left walking on her own listening to her IPod. She's wearing a really cute floral Mac and I can't help but smile and beckon her over as she slips on the wet forest undergrowth. Katie gives me a "What the Fuck" glare as Emily falls into step beside me. Me and Emily are chatting away happily whilst Katie's taking photos (for some art project she's doing) when we get to a really boggy bit. Katie holds my hand and I hold mine out to Emily to help her across. She takes it and I can't help feeling a little dig of excitement in my stomach. Huh?!? What's that meant to mean? I banish the thought from my mind and struggle my way over with Katie and Emily supporting me on each side.

Finally muddy and cold we get back to the house. Rob tells us all to strip down in the hallway so as not to spread crap through the house. God, they're not an embarrassed family are they?! Down come the trousers and off come the t-shirts. I'm staring! I'm gazing at Emily as she's undressing! What's got into me all of a sudden? I rid myself of my sopping clothes as modestly as possible before practically sprinting into my room to change.

Katie and I spend a couple of minutes showering and changing into our PJ's. Before joining everybody for dinner. Emily's sat there hair dripping onto her barely covered chest. Her PJ's are tiny and very thin. She sees me staring and complains about the cold before going to put on a hoodie. Great Naomi, now who's the pervert!


	2. Lakes of Nutella surrounded by Flour

I woke up groggy the next morning. Katie breaths so heavily she kept waking me up. I went upstairs to find Emily sat eating pancakes with Nutella. She was listening to her IPod again.

"You ok?" No answer "Emily!?"

Jesus how loud did she have that thing? I sat down opposite her at the table.

"Shit! Jesus Naomi you terrified me." She took the headphones out as she smiled at me.

"Sorry I did try talking to you." I grinned as she smiled sheepishly at me.

"So what you doing up this early anyway?" She asked whilst taking a huge bite of pancake.

I laughed at the Nutella she'd managed to get everywhere.

"Couldn't sleep." I yawned

"Katie breathes REALLY heavily!" We both said in unison. We giggled some more. It was a like a first bloody date.

I helped myself to some pancakes as we continued to chat. It was weird me and Katie never talk this much and she's like my best friend. Emily though, I barely know her yet here we are talking like old mates. Katie's wrong about her. She's talking about some tradition they have in France, she's so funny and intelligent. Why've I never noticed this before? We continued our early morning meeting before being interrupted by the rest of the family coming for what was left of the pancakes and Nutella.

Over breakfast we discussed what the plan for the day was. Well I say discussed it was more like Katie said what she wanted to do and we all agreed. She's so different to Emily and I don't like it. I've known her about 2 days and already feel like we're better friends than me and Katie.

So it was decided. Katie wanted to go swimming. We all piled into the car and off we went. I was sat next to Katie but after a couple of minutes of silence turned round to talk to Emily. By the time we'd got to the lake Emily had me in stitches telling some embarrassing story about Katie as a kid. We all stripped down (again, I'm beginning to worry about this family) before running into the sun warmed lake. Me, Katie and Emily splashed and swum for a bit before resting in the shallows and talking. I couldn't take my eyes of Emily as she told me all about her school and friends. She went to a different school to me and Katie but was moving to ours after the holidays. She was also in a band, she was so talented, she played Bass, Guitar and Drums. I asked her whether she could sing and she just laughed at me. After about half an hour Katie turned to Emily and said

"Em, you guna bugger off so **I** can hang out with **my **friend who came on holiday with **me**?"

Emily sighed before nodding and getting up. I couldn't believe Katie had just said that!

"No Katie that's not fair." I didn't even mean to say it aloud.

"You know Naomi, I'm beginning to think you prefer Emily to me?" Katie asked bitchily. Fuck how do I get out of this one?

"Katie don't be silly. It's just Ems didn't bring a friend so she's OK to hang out with us yeh?" I tried to hide the worry in my voice at her answer.

"Ugh, fine then." Emily smiled at me before lying back down. I watched as she lowered her perfectly toned body into the glistening water.

After that little episode the day was pretty uneventful. We all got a good tan then went home for dinner. It was the, as Rob said, "Kids" turn to prepare the meal so me, Katie and Emily were slaving away in the kitchen whilst James conveniently felt ill. We were making pizza and me and Em were preparing the dough. I kept on shivering when her hand brushed mine in the bowl; I swear she'd noticed because she was doing it more and more often. I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ems!" I said warningly as she scraped her nails over the back of my hand. She gazed at me innocently with those big brown eyes.

"What's wrong Naomi?" She said quietly in a baby voice. I shook my head at her and sighed before flicking her nose covering it in flour.

"Hey!" she exclaimed before sneezing. She turned her back to me and sneezed again.

"Ems, Em are you ok?" I asked concerned. She wheeled back around and placed a flour hand print on my tummy before laughing hysterically. I loved it when she laughed. Her whole face lit up. I grabbed a handful of flour and sprinkled it in her hair.

"Not laughing anymore are w...?" Cough cough. She'd thrown flour into my mouth making me choke out my witty remark.

"You little..."

"What the fuck guys!" Katie walked in not looking impressed.

"I'm trying to cook a meal here and you two are having a bloody flour fight. Stop taking the piss yeh! Jesus look at you both go clean up will you." Me and Emily grinned guiltily at each other before leaving a very annoyed Katie in the kitchen to go clean ourselves up. My heart skipped a bit as we went downstairs. It was just me and Em in my room.

"Sorry I got us bollocked." I said looking into her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? That was great, I've haven't seen Katie so pissed in ages." She smiled reassuringly at me. Whoa my stomach just somersaulted Olympics standard.

After cleaning up we went back upstairs and had dinner. When it came to "bedtime" as Jenna said Emily gave me a hug,

"Night Nai." I sighed content.

"Night Ems."


	3. Home is Where the Heart Breaks

The next couple of days continued as before- Me and Katie barely speaking, James being caught wanking, Jenna getting drunk, Rob running and Emily and I becoming closer and closer. Its strange how I came on holiday with who I thought was my best friend and end up becoming even closer with her twin sister. I know that sounds ironic I mean they're twins right! But Emily's different. She's funny, intelligent, talented, passionate. I just enjoy spending time with her; I've never really felt that before.

I'm lay in bed now thinking about her. Why do I like her so much? I'd barely spoken to her before this holiday and now we can't seem to leave each other alone. OK I like her, so what? She's a friend, nothing more. I'm lying to myself though, there's so much more to it than that. I'm not gay, I can't be, and I've dated loads of guys. I've never had sex with anyone before but I can't help imagining my first being with Emily. Jesus this is so wrong. She's my (ok not "best" any more) but certainly friends sister! And she's a she. And she would be totally freaked out if she knew I thought of her in this way. Right, no more gay thoughts. I'm straight straight straight.

..............

"Ugh, I'm exhausted!" I flopped onto Emily's bed, so much for no more gay thoughts. My mind is wondering now!

"Go to bed then, it's almost midnight." Emily always stated the obvious. We'd been sailing today so we were all exhausted. There were 2 beds in Emily's room, like ours, Katie was reading on the other.

"No, I've got to see this." Tonight some record breaking lightning storm is due to hit our little town. Emily's room's got the best view so we decided to crash there till it arrives. I budged up so she could lie down; it was her bed after all.

"You mind?" I shook my head allowing Emily to pull the duvet over us. It was a bit of a squish, my face was almost imprinted on the window.

We lay there waiting for the storm to arrive; the wind was certainly picking up. Hang on, no that's Katie breathing. Jesus it's been 10 minutes and she's already asleep.

"I don' believe that girl!" Emily rolled her eyes at her sister. I smiled at Ems before turning my gaze back to the night sky outside. And here it comes!

"Fuck me, that's incredible!" Emily leant over me to get a better look and I couldn't help tensing as she placed her hand on my thigh to steady herself. We stayed in that position for the whole time the storm was overhead. It was breathtaking, the lightning flashes were sometimes blue, white or even gold. I glanced at Em to see her mouth open in wonder. She caught me looking.

"Naomi? Are you ok?" I smiled and nodded.

"You're not scared are you?" She asked genuinely worried. I shook my head before a silent tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hey, hey it's ok. It's completely harmless I swear. We're ok here. Its safe trust me." She wrapped her arms around me and I breathed in her smell. We'd never been this close to each other for so long. I continued to cry long after the storm had finished. She comforted me in silence either not wanting to wake Katie or not knowing what to say.

"Naomi what's wrong the storms finished?" She gazed down at me. Those deep brown eyes searching for an answer I'd never give.

"No, I'm fine Ems. Just been a while since I last cried." I smiled at her. I couldn't tell her the real problem. The reason I was crying was because she'd fucked me up so monumentally. I can't be gay, can I? I've never needed anyone and still don't. So why do I feel so drawn to this girl? What's happened to me?

............

I don't know when exactly we fell asleep but I slept peacefully in her arms. I woke up to see her looking at me with a strange look on her face. I'd never seen it before.

"Hey." She smiled cheesily.

"Hey" I muttered back embarrassed. She seemed to get the message I didn't want to talk about last night.

"Breakfast?" I nodded eagerly. We left Katie sleeping to go buy croissants from town. It was our last day so we just hung out around town. Looking in the shops and taking last minute photos. I got a great one of Emily posing with her IPod! And now we're all in the car on the way home. Everybody's quiet. Emily acted a bit weird all day, distant.

"Here we are then Naomi."Rob grabbed my suitcase. I looked out the window to see my mum waving like a lunatic from the top window of our house.

"Well thanks Rob, Jenna." I gave them both a quick awkward hug before ruffling James' hair and hugging both Emily and Katie. They began to drive away and I saw Emily turn to look sadly back at me. I lifted my hand and gave a little wave. She smiled and waved back slowly.

I have a feeling things are going to change between us now we're home.

**_Sorry to leave you all on a cliff hanger! I'm away for 2 weeks now but will update ASAP. This is not the end of the stroy!!!_**

**_Please Review, so useful =D_**


	4. Riots Before Registration

_**So I'm back, thanks so much for the reviews. They're so helpful when I'm writing. I've got loads of new ideas for this Fic, so look out!**_

So after the cringy happy reunion with my "dearest mother" I unpacked and got down catching up on all the news I'd missed. Sad, I know, I'm young and free I should be partying but I prefer to sit at home watching the news...

Fuck it, I can't sit still. Ugh, why am I missing her!?! This is crazy, I barely know the girl. Emily, Emily, Emily! She's taking over my whole fucking mind! Just friends OK. Right I'm going to spend the remaining 2 weeks of the holidays getting rid of this weird _thing_ I'm going through.

.....................

First day back at school, how I love it, everybody checks out each other's new clothes, new tans and new loves. I'm riding through the school gates, looking good, feeling great. The last two weeks seemed to fly by. I spent most the time at some random protests in the pouring rain. It wasn't the best of fun, but it gave me something to do, something else to think about. Here we go, welcome to the heaving metropolis, the cultural highlight of Bristol, the place to be... Roundview College. Ha ha!

God it's good to be with the gang again. I feel like I used to: alone, independant, unafraid. No-one else seems to have changed. Effy's as silent yet beautiful as ever. Freddie's looking a bit rough, I reckon Cook didn't let him rest this Summer. Talking of the old Cookie Monster, he's looking great: fresh, youthful, well dressed, and pissed out of his head! Panda seems content enough with Thomas in tow. And JJ he seems a little on edge, nerves of first day at college? Or "big school" as Panda keeps saying.

"Tap, tap, tap, tap" I recognise that sound. Ah Katie Fitch strutting over in her heels. We all jump up to meet her. The usual questions,

"How are you? How was your summer? What did you do? Where did you go? Who did you shag?"

She answered all without looking at me once. Why's she pissed at me? I sighed, suit yourself. I began to stroll away unnoticed by my preoccupied friends. The corridor's packed everyone getting the best lockers before they're all gone. I knew who I was looking for before I spotted her. I ran over.

"Em, Emily!" Jesus was she deaf?

"Hey! Emily!" Finally she looks around. God it's good to see her again, purely as a friend. She looks great in a check skirt, black tights, pumps and a pretty revealing blouse. Her eyes are lowered to the floor so I bend down to look at her face.

"Hello?" No answer, OK maybe a different approach.

"So what you been up to? It seems like ages since I saw you." She looked up at that, disbelief in her eyes.

"Yes, your right. It has been ages since you saw me. Fucking two weeks! Two weeks I had to put up with Katie questioning me at why you spent all holiday with me instead of her. And when I couldn't give her the answers she wanted, know what she did?!" I shook my head in disbelief at this outburst.

"Fucking bollocked me for taking you away from her. Said it was my fault and that you felt guilty for me being alone so decided to befriend poor little Emily. For two whole weeks Naomi! I had to deal with her for two weeks, fourteen days! Am I getting through to you? Where did you go? You could have come round or called to see how I was doing or fuck it, how Katie was doing?" She paused to breath. Her eyes were burning bright and I couldn't look into them. I realised how right she was. I'd spent all that time sorting my own head out, I didn't even think about Emily. I tried to look her in the eyes but couldn't bring myself to do it.

"I was sorting some things out. Sorry" I didn't know what else to say. I was speechless for once. Not only was this so unlike Emily to shout, but at me, and in the middle of a crowded corridor. Yet the worse thing was I knew she was right and it killed me to accept that I was wrong.

Before I'd sorted this mess of thoughts out in my head she'd walked off. I sighed, Jesus we haven't even had registration yet, already things have kicked off.


	5. Fitch Fun

The first week of school passed pretty uneventfully. Well, I say a week we only had to go for the Thursday and Friday. I was a bit of a reject actually. The Fitch's were on a joint "Ignore Naomi" session, Panda and Thomas buggered off to do god knows what behind the bike sheds which left me, Effy and three love struck boys. Yeh, that's right. James Cook, Freddie McClair and Jonah Jeremiah Jones all have a "thing" for Effy. It's a bit ridiculous really. She's not interested in anything more than an emotionless shag! We spent most of those two days together actually; she knew I was down about the Fitch Fights and she was happy to just hang out smoking and not telling each other anything of importance. Me and Eff are pretty similar; we don't piss about with all this "emotions" bullshit.

So it's a sunny Saturday in boring old Bristol. I'm lazing around the house today. Effy's bust with either Cook or Freddie, or maybe even JJ! So I'm a loner for the day.

Oh shit my phones going off! It's that damn Lily Allen song. Jesus! Oh no the clothes and fuck loads of diamonds bit is coming!

"Where are you? Where are you? Aha!" They say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness. But seriously I had to get to the phone quick. We've got a strictly no swearing policy in the house now since some new "cleansing our world" guy has moved in. He gives you literally an hour lecture on the "brutality" and "pointlessness" of swearing.

"Hello?" I must have zoned out for a bit there.

"Hey Eff" I recognised her voice.

"Party at the Fitch's tonight. Something about Katie's boyfriend and his footy team need cheering up and Emily needs a formal introduction to our year. Katie's words not mine!" She paused for my reaction. I stayed silent.

"Come on, you need to smile sometime. Come to the party we'll get absolutely fucked and you can forget whatever's pissing you off and I'll forget what's pissing me off. Deal?" This was the closest we'd come in conversation to actually admitting something was bothering us. I could tell she was only shocking me to make me come but I knew she was right.

"Fine. I'll meet you there about 10." She'd already hung up after hearing the first word.

.....................

Great, a party at the Fitch's. Neither of which are talking to me. Neither of which are even looking at me. And definitely neither of which are going to want me there.

I'm on my way now. I opted to walk. Have you tried riding a bike after a bottle of Vodka? I tried not to take too long deciding what to wear and dressing but whenever I put something on a little face popped into my head reminding me who was going to be there, who's party it was.

Well here we go then. I walk straight through the open front door into a party that's already in full swing. Danny's footy mates are insane. I find my little group of well, acquaintances, in a corner puffing away on a bong. I take a seat next to JJ and grab the pipe.

"Whoa that stuff is strong." I pass the pipe over to Cook who's grinning happily.

"This thing is stuffed full of the best quality shit in Bristol babe. You'll be high as a kite in minutes, I guarantee."

And I was. We all were- Katie, who'd got bored of Danny, Em, Me, Eff, Cook and Freds. The others opted out for their own little reasons. But the five of us were soaring!

It was amazing It's only at times like these when I appreciate just how beautiful all my friends are. All of them I love! Katie and I hugged and made up over that stupid thing, I can't even remember what we fell out about. Me and Em were chattering away about utter bollocks. Everything was back to normal.

"Let's play hide and seek!" The party was still buzzing around us but our little group jumped at Panda's idea and we all scuttled off to hide whilst she counted to 100. I paused by the door contemplating where to go. I giggled as I knew apart from the twins that I knew this house best. Almost by magic the ideal hiding place popped into my head, the closet under the stairs. You wouldn't know it was there because Jenna doesn't like it so she hung a rug decoration thing over it but it's perfect. I knew Katie wouldn't go in there because she's a pussy around spiders. I stumbled over to it and casually slipped inside. I couldn't help laughing to myself again as I settled down knowing no-body would know where I was. I started to day dream about kites and giant bongs.

"Naomi?" Fucking hell! That's enough to bring anybody back down to Earth, I'm alone in a closet no-one knows about and someone's saying my name. I fucking jumped out my skin, cracked my head on the low ceiling and next thing I know I'm on the floor.

I'm looking up now and getting a feel for the closet. It's huge, goes right back under the stairs. Just the ceiling is so fucking low. Shit. Why am looking around the closet when I just heard a voice from nowhere. Maybe it was God? Nah can't be, no such thing.

"Hey, you ok?" Jesus looming over me is young Emily Fitch shining a torch into my face. I grin relieved I've found the owner of the voice.

"I feel like I'm at the dentist." She frowned before cottoning on and taking the light away from my face with a giggle. I sat back up and rested my back against the wall. Of course I hadn't thought about Em, I tried not to, she'd know about this place. I looked over to see her smiling as she watched the realisation dawn on my face. Stop it Naomi, your giving too much away. I rearranged my features back to neutral.

"I'm so out of it." Emily giggled as she lay her head right back against the wall. Jesus she looked so hot right now. Her neck exposed for kissing, her legs stretched out and looking smooth as ever, her little black dress covering just a bit too much for my liking. Fucking hell Naomi what are you thinking?

"Yeh, me too." I laugh. She's staring right into my eyes like she can read what my mind is thinking. Jesus I hope not. I try to break the eye contact but fail miserably. In my state I can't do anything.

"What were you sorting out?"

"Huh?" What was she on about?

"You said for the last two weeks of the summer you were sorting some things out." She said the last bit making inverted comma's with her fingers. I didn't like that she did that, like it was a joke the feelings that were buzzing around in my mind back then. I gave a dark look before shrugging. She rolled her eyebrows,

"Suit yourself." As she said that the torch faded.

"Oh what the fuck?" Emily smashed the thing against something and I heard her swearing under her breath. This was the Emily I knew. The brave, funny, easy going Ems, not the Emily Katie paraded around school. We were both crawling around on our hands and knees searching for batteries. Why we didn't open the closet door I'll never know. It was pitch black, not a chink of light was visible. My hand suddenly landed on soft skin. I froze. Emily froze. I wanted to move my hand from what I think was her thigh but it wouldn't. Like some sort of magnet they stayed together, my hand just resting against her beautifully smooth thigh. She moved beneath my touch and I assumed she was just going to carry on looking and pretend that little incident didn't happen. Oh how wrong I was.


	6. Oh How Wrong I Was

_**This chapter is for RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR. Your review gave me the giggles! **_

_**I couldn't hold of writing this for too long. Everybody's reviews were so nice!**_

_**Oh and I'm a Chappess not a Chappie! **_

Oh how wrong I was. How Fucking wrong I was. She's kneeling in front of me, my hand still innocently on her thigh. I'm looking at it against her pale skin. I can't bring myself to look up into her burning eyes. She places her own little hand on top of mine, and then moves it from her thigh to the bottom of her back. I can hardly breathe; my heart is pounding with bruising force. I can't wait any longer. Slowly I allow my eyes to trail up her body to her face. Emily's face. It's dark still but I can make out her shining eyes. I can feel her breath against my chest as she bends to pick my other hand from my lap. Steadily she brings it around her body to join its partner. We're so close now. I'm inhaling her scent with every breath. Now her hands are on my face, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Delicately tracing around my lips with her finger. Neither of us can see enough of the other, it's too dark, but we can feel. I sense her shuffle closer before leaning in towards me. Lightly, oh so lightly, her lips press against the corner of my mouth. She retreats before her lips are now full on mine. Soft and tenderly moving against each other. My hair is scrunched in her fingers as she draws me against her body and running her slightly rough tongue against my bottom lip. As I part my lips to let her explore my mouth she cradles me down so I'm lying beneath her warm little body. Her legs either side of one of mine with her thigh moving against my spot whenever she rocks her body with our kisses. We part excruciatingly to breath.

"Emi..." I begin to say before she kisses me again. Her hands leave my hair as she pulls the dress shirt it took me so long to decide on over my head. I reach up and pull the silky straps of her dress from her shoulders. She pushes the garment down her beautiful body before kicking it off from her feet. I'm lying beneath her almost naked yet I know she can't see anything. Obviously thinking the same as me her body gradually lowers down upon mine. I can feel her bra pressing against mine and can't help releasing a little sigh of pleasure. Her kisses are caressing my neck. Slow, deep and hot. Every so often she'll nip a bit too hard and cause me to inhale sharply. In apology she'll return to the spot and kiss it almost too softly to feel. Her hands will then trace over the marks she can feel she's made. My head is spinning in joy. The sounds of outside seem to have silenced, me and Emily are in our own world.

Her hands, lips, teeth and tongue have explored every single part of my body now- almost. As her mouth moves its way back up the inside of my legs I moan in anticipation. I feel her lips curve into a smile against the top of my thigh. Her fingers hook over my thong before she pulls the slick material away and down my legs before flinging it to the side. Still both of us blind she raises her finger to me, stroking over my lips before moving into the wetness inside of me. I gasp in slight pain and pleasure as she enters me, my legs spread wide to allow her. Without warning she removes her hand and I growl out of frustration. This time I feel her smile against my clit before she suckles on it quickly turning my growl into groan of ecstasy. She uses her tongue to feel all the way up the length of me. My stomach is convulsing with butterflies and she lays her damp fingers on it to settle me. I lose track of the time she's been there for. I know it won't be much longer though. Her tongue keeps flicking all over me and her lips occasionally joining to suck or kiss her favourite parts. I'm arching my back as I moan wanting her inside of me. I wrap my hands into her silky-soft hair and force her into me, another smile against me as she understands. Swiftly she removes her tongue and I almost scream in annoyance before being silenced as she slips it right up inside of me. I'm already writhing in the depths of my orgasm as she gently kisses my clit one last time.

For ages I just shake and moan oblivious to everything except who has made me feel this way. As I calm down and begin to think straight again I feel Emily resting her head on my stomach and I know she's gazing up at me. I can sense the question she wants to ask, her insecurity radiating from her. As an answer to her unasked question I take her hands and bring her up to my face again. I lean in to kiss her. She knows she was amazing.


	7. Run

Fuck.

I can't do this. This isn't me. I need to leave. To escape. Escape. ESCAPE...

I'm praying to God she's a heavy sleeper. I search around in the dark for my clothes, eventually I give up and leave with my shirt and pants on. No bra. The hallway is scattered with bottles and cans. People are passed out on the living room floor. I just need to get out of here. I run.

Run. Run. Run

I hurtle upstairs and collapse on my bed. The full weight of what happened last night crashing down on my shuddering form. The tears come hot and wet they fall onto my skin but do not awaken me from this daze. My head pounds with her. Her touch, kiss, feel, scent. Emily. It hurts too much to think of her now. I've betrayed everything I believe in. I gave myself to another person, trusted another person. I showed my true feelings. I opened up.

"I'm Not Gay."

_**Emily**_

I wake from the cold seeping into my bare skin. My goose pimpled arms reach out for her warm caress. Nothing. Tears form beneath my unopened eye lids. I knew. I knew this would happen yet I still let her do it. Why though? Was I not good enough? Had she changed how she felt? Maybe she hadn't wanted to? Had I forced her?

I dress after finding my clothes dotted around the closet. As I step out I know how ironic this moment is. Going upstairs I daren't enter mine and Katie's room knowing she won't be alone in there. I opt for a shower. I can still smell her on me. Defeated, I undress. A broken breath rips through me as I notice this is not my bra. She had left her bra, she was so eager to get away... from me. Naked again I step into the cold water. It should make me shiver but nothing seems to touch me. I sit down and just let the water wash away her touch. Her kiss. Her feel. Her scent. She still lingers though, stronger than water. I sob as the image of her bursts into my throbbing head.

"Naomi."


	8. The Still After A Storm

The weekend ended at last. It's been a bizarre two days. Saturday seemed to crawl by, my head pounding like a mother fucker all day. Thinking, crying and a general ashamed feeling taking over my body. I'd lie on the floor for what seemed like hours yet in reality was a few minutes. Then along came Sunday, a feeling of dread grew in me all day as Monday came ever closer. The day flew by though, ironic isn't it?

After pulling myself together after "it" I sat down and convinced myself it had been completely drug induced. I do not, have never and never will be that vulnerable to her again. I can't feel. Feelings are false; they betray you and in the end hurt you.

...............

My whole body is torn. My legs are shaking with the urge to run home and hide but in my mind I know I can't do that. The bell goes just as I walk into my first class. Perfect. I'd timed it so as to go straight into lessons. I sat down and occupied myself with unpacking my bag and spent ages writing the date in my book. As the class gradually fills up I hear Katie come in and take her seat behind me. I assume the silent person she's chattering away to is Em. Both of their chairs scrape the floor as they sit down. Suddenly I jump as Katie's attention turns to me.

"Hey Naomi. You OK? I didn't see you after the party. Great night wasn't it? Been recovering all weekend have you?" Oh Jesus. I was going to have to turn around and answer her. I couldn't just sit there and ignore her. This time my mind was screaming "No!" as my body turned in my seat to face the twins. There she was, Emily. Keeping her eyes down on her book she was doodling nervously. Her hair wasn't as straightened as it usually is; I liked the new wavy scruffier style to it. She looked pale.

"Hey Katie, yeah not bad. I had to get home, start the recovering early you know! Yeah amazing night though." I tried to sound as normal and cheery as possible. Sad as it was I directed the last sentence towards Emily.

"Get with anyone? Danny's got some totally tasty mates yeh?" I mumbled in agreement but made some lame excuse about being too out of it to "get with anyone". I could feel myself blushing and Katie gave me a cheeky wink. She didn't seem to notice Emily was blushing just as brightly beside her.

How I made it through that lesson I'll never know. I could feel Emily's eyes boring into the back of my head. As if she were searching for the answers to all her confused questions. Effy had noticed, obviously. She gave me a questioning look but my scowl warned her off. Finally the bell rang and I jumped up and made (another) quick escape to have a smoke on the steps.

Inhaling the smoke was no-where near as soothing as inhaling Emily but it helped. Opening my eyes from my little calm down moment I saw her approaching. I stamped out my just started cigarette and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Naomi, wait." She didn't shout it but the tone of her voice made me turn around to face her.

"Emily, I've got somewhere to be." She gave me a dark look and I instantly regretted my lame excuse.

"You left." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. It hurt, as if she'd expected me to leave her after we'd made love. No, I couldn't think about it, I've gotten over this. I don't need her. I don't need anyone.

"Sorry Emily." I ran off before she could see the tears welling up in my eyes. Fuck me this is so wrong. I never cry, yet this is the second time in a week. What's happening to me?

....................

School continued like this, day in day out. I'd gotten into a strict routine of keeping myself to myself. Katie was all best buds with me again (obviously oblivious I had slept with her sister) but her efforts were wasted on me. The gang went out, partied but I always made an excuse not to come. No-one seemed to have noticed a change in me- apart from Emily of course. The rest were used to my phases of loneliness. Effy began trying to get me to open up after a week. She made suggestive comments all the time putting me in really awkward positions in front of Emily. After a couple of weeks I'd had enough of her nosing and I just snapped.

"Look Effy you may think you're all knowing but this is private ok? I'm not going to tell you anything because there's nothing to tell OK?!"

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"So you shagged Emily right?" I wheeled around stunned she knew. We were alone in the corridor- free period.

"What the fuck! How... how... who...? Fuck." I was too stunned to string a decent sentence together let alone deny it.

"So I am all knowing." I nodded and looked down embarrassed at my feet.

"Are you regretting it or something?" I looked up at her this time confused.

"Of course not!" It was the truth. Indeed it had fucked me up, but regret it? Never! It had been the best night of my life.

"Why you being such a cunt to Emily then?" Jesus it was shock after shock with this girl. I had been ignoring Emily it was true. We'd spoken as little as possible but not because I regretted it. After hiding all the feelings I had for Emily deep down talking to her brought them to the surface again. I couldn't be feeling them right now. They'd make me weak, I'd get hurt, I just know it.

I'd decided to leave Effy's question a rhetorical one. Still in a slightly shocked state I hurried outside for a smoke. Had I been paying more attention I may have noticed the petit redhead who was in the shadows of the lockers a smile on her face.


	9. Another Notch on the Belt?

**_I know the last few chapters have been pretty uneventful but there's some juicy stuff coming up!_**

Going back to school on Monday something was different. I couldn't figure it out until lunch when I saw Katie sitting alone eating lunch. I rushed over to her.

"Katie, where's Ems?" She looked up at me taken by surprise at my urgency. How could I not be? What If when they'd all gone out this weekend she'd been hurt or something. Surely they would have called me. I should have been there; I swear I'll go to the next get together just as long as she's OK. Oh Jesus!

"She was playing at a gig last night. Got totally trashed. Fucking woke me up at 6 this morning falling into bed!" Thank God it's nothing more serious. A gig, of course I'd forgotten all about her old school, their band. She'd told me so much in France about herself I'd tried to shut out all my memories of her but I was remembering now. Katie had continued her lunch and I took a seat next to her not feeling hungry after my little panic attack back there. I was fiddling with the sugar packets spilling it out onto the table, desperately wanting to ask another question. "Falling into bed" it was a strange term to use. You don't fall into bed. Not unless your falling with someone, in a kiss. Had she been with someone last night? Had she slept with them? Did she have feelings for them? Fuck, why do I care?

"They were loud as well!" Katie added as an after-thought. I looked up at her horror on my face. No surely not, Emily wouldn't do that. She wouldn't do that to me.

"Who?" I asked trying to keep the nerves out of my voice still not quite believing Emily would do that.

"Some old school friend, they're like best friends. Tim, Tom? Yeh Tommy." I looked down not wanting Katie to see the hurt and anger in my face. An old school friend, her best friend! Was I just another friend, casual sex? Or maybe they were together. How could she like some else.

"Hi!"

Shit I recognised her voice before I saw her bounding across the canteen. She'd obviously seen Katie and not me. Fuck. She makes to sit down but see's me sat there. Oh shit. Her face falls and she attempts to get away but Katie has already noticed her and drags her into the seat next to her.

"Feeling better then?" Katie asked her sister coldly.

"Mhm yeh thanks." Emily replied keeping her deep brown eyes focused on the bracelet around her wrist.

"I wish you two had shut up this morning, weren't you tired after such a long night?" Katie asked again bitchily. I couldn't stand this. I jumped up and made a swift exit but I could feel her rising to come after me. I broke into a run down the corridor and outside. I needed to breathe. Please, please don't have followed me. The door opened beside me.

..................

"Naomi." That's the first time she'd said my name in weeks. I couldn't look up at her, not now. It hurt too much. I knew I'd get hurt, knew it. She stepped towards me and held her hand out to touch my arm. Instinctively I jerked away from her. I had to say something.

"Tommy? A guy? Just another notch on the belt was he." It wasn't my voice saying these words. I regretted them instantly. But didn't rush to take them back and apologise, I wanted her to hurt.

"What?" She paused imagining the conversation me and Katie may have had. When she reached the conclusion her eyes went almost as pale as her skin.

"Oh no, no, no Naomi. Tommy and me, we didn't, I mean he's my oldest friend. He always sleeps over. We always talk all night and keep Katie awake. I didn't sleep with him!" Even in her shocked state she still giggled a bit at the end. Fuck. I believed her straight away. How could I not? She'd even laughed at the idea. It was so obvious now though. Jesus I'm such a twat. I'd shown her how much I cared. Fuck! No I don't care, I can't care.

"Naomi? Why were you upset?" No way, I couldn't answer that. I looked up at her just fleetingly but our eyes met. Her's puzzled mine ice cold.

"Oh I wasn't, just concerned for Katie's lack of sleep, she's grumpy enough as it is." I turned and walked inside before she could say any more. I was getting hot and flustered from just that tiny exchange between us. Shit, that was close.


	10. Sunny Saturday

This week has got shitter and shitter. After that conversation with Emily we're speaking even less than before. Effy knows something has developed between the two of us and continues to drop subtle hints around Emily. And Katie seems to have cottoned on something's happened that she isn't aware of. All three of them have been staring, glaring or simply observing me for the last 4 days. I'm dreading tomorrow. After swearing to myself I'd go to the next get together I agreed to tag along on Saturday. Bristol's gone all tropical the last week, heat waves hit, so everyone's heading down the Water Park for a swim and sunbathe. I just know it's going to be a complete disaster!

....................

Whoopee, sunny Saturday's here! Fuck me could this get any more awkward? I met everyone by Effy's house, last to arrive after my mum insisted on Factor 50, I ended up on the receiving end of more looks. I'd shoved the factor 50 in the bin without even opening it.

"Hey." Almost everybody muttered a greeting. Not wanting to hang around anymore we all set off walking down the road. Cook was leading with a beer already in hand. Effy was cruising along behind him with Freddie, hands dug deep into pockets, trying to talk to her. Thomas, Panda and JJ had broken off into their own group leaving me and the twins. After 5 minutes of completely tense silence Katie marched off and rang Danny. We could both hear her begging Danny to meet us so she could "have her way" with him. Emily and I walked the entire way without looking or talking to each other once. She kept on changing how she walked, trying to look taller or slowing down to a slouch then speeding up to a strut.. I smiled at the sight knowing who she was doing it for.

After what seemed like hours we arrived at the Water Park. Amazingly it wasn't very busy. I guess it kind of had a reputation nowadays after we'd had a couple of parties here. Everybody settled down with their towels, sun cream and shades. Katie ran off to find Danny and returned hand in hand with the arrogant tosser. They were on top of each other within minutes. I don't know how Emily puts up with her, talking of Emily. We hadn't been this close in ages. She was lay beside me in her bikini looking breathtaking. I kept reluctantly glancing at her lay on her back, eyes closed. Flashbacks would suddenly burst into my mind from that night. I could feel myself getting worked up with her breathing in deeply beside me.

..........................

As the day wore on I became more and more on edge. Emily had dozed off some time ago and I couldn't keep my eyes off the rise and fall of her chest. The way her fingers twitched as she dreamed. I wondered what she was dreaming about, I hoped deep down it might be me. Thoughts like that kept creeping into my mind. After the incident last week I'd had to start burying all those feelings again, It was hard. I'd zoned out a bit and looked up at her face to see her eyes were open looking into mine. She was smiling a satisfied yet suggestive smile. Did I just see want in those eyes? Reaching for the sun cream she stretched fully out to grab it from her bag. A surge of heat swept from my stomach downwards as her bikini bottoms slid down a little. She slowly rearranged them with delicate fingers.

"Katie can you put some sun cream on my back please?" Emily asked a blatantly preoccupied Katie. Her and Danny we're almost humping each other right there next to us.

"Katie... Katie?! KATIE!" No answer. Emily threw the sun cream on the floor and went to put a t-shirt on. No way. I couldn't allow that.

"Here." I picked up the sun cream and squirted some onto my hands. She sat up looking absolutely stunned before turning to allow me access to her back. I spread the cream across her shoulders and felt a shudder run through her. I caressed her smooth skin slowly savouring her touch. Again the warmth in my stomach bubbled into boiling. Gradually my hands found their way down her back and I brushed them gently against the very bottom. Again Emily shuddered and let out a little sigh. She'd missed my touch, I could tell. I'd missed the intimacy we'd once had. Before we'd slept together we'd done this kind of thing, been close, been friends. Deep down I knew she was my only true friend. Not like Effy or Katie. I finished on her back and settled down next to her even more agitated. She bit her lip gently and whispered a husky,

"Thanks" into my ear. My breathing was becoming steadily faster and raspier. How did she do this to me?! Effy was looking over at us smirking as she dragged on her spliff. I looked back to Emily and caught her openly staring at me. Fuck, this was too much. I couldn't stop imagining what she'd done to me, what I wanted to do back, her body, her touch. I was screaming inside my head, the urge to kiss her becoming so strong. We were looking into each other's eyes for the first time in ages. She subconsciously ran her tongue over her lips and that just set me off. I jumped up announcing I was going to change back into my clothes- It was approaching sunset. Practically running I made my way up the beach. Away from the water there's a load of changing rooms. I say rooms, they're actually wooden huts. I hurried into the one I always use, hidden right back in the trees, no-body knows it's there. I don't lock the door just stand and wait.


	11. Heat in the Hut

"Naomi?" As she knocks on the door it eases open. My eyes meet hers and I can't resist any more. I stride towards her. We both crash together in steaming hot kiss. Not even bothering to tease me Emily releases her tongue into my mouth, tasting, exploring, owning. I fight back with my own and gain entrance into her mouth, savouring each taste and texture. I slip my arms around her bare waist and lock the door behind her, crushing her tiny body against the wood my hands begin to explore and end up kneading her hip bones desperately. Instinctively her hands fly into my hair tugging me closer to her and deeper into the kiss. Our browned bikini clad bodies fitting together perfectly.

This is so different from the last time. So fast, so desperate. All the want I've been suppressing for months now is erupting out of me. I try to take control and begin kissing and biting along her collar bone. She's resisting though. Chuckling, in one swift movement she turns us both so I'm now the one pinned up against the door. Her lips force my head back into the hard wood but the pain just makes me want her more. She untangles her fingers from my hair and brings her hands to rest on the ties of my bikini either side of my hips. I moan into her as she brings one hand round to rest just above my bikini bottoms. Pulling away from the kiss I lean my head back against the wood. She takes the opportunity to claim my neck as her own. Kissing my neck she occasionally slips her tongue in to taste.

"Oh God Ems!" I realise that's the first time in about 2 months I've said her name in a good way. Riddled with desire my voice broke a bit towards the end. Hearing my affectionate nickname for her she pulls away and looks up at me. Fuck. Her eyes are almost projecting their want, passion and desire into mine. Slowly she smiles a naughty smile. I've never seen it before and I melt into her. This time Emily decides to mark her property and closes her lips around my skin just above my breast. Sucking with brutal force she leaves her own little Emily sized mark.

"Em."She doesn't need to even look at me to know what I want, what I need. I want, I need her. Taking her hand from my tummy she slips it down into my bottoms. I open my legs eagerly to allow her access. Giggling slightly she leans into kiss me again. Still fast and frenzied our kisses cause the heat under her fingers to magnify. I can wait no longer and holding her wrist, begin to move her hand against me. I allow her to take over as I grasp the back of her head pulling her closer into my mouth. Her fingers begin to increase their assault up and down my clit. And then suddenly push up inside of me.

"Fuck!" I shout out as a whole new level of joy opens up to me. Now pumping 2 fingers inside of me our kisses are abandoned as our bodies' rock together ferociously. Instead I lay my head on her shoulder panting beside her. She dives in to take my earlobe into her mouth. Nibbling it and pulling it with her teeth. My nails rake along her back and I hear her release a rumbling growl of pain and passion as my nails break the skin. I can't help hurting her; she's worked me up into such a sexual rage I've lost control of my body and my mind. Our bodies are moving in unison I can feel the fire between us. But it can't last much longer; my body cannot wait any longer. It's coming, I can feel it. I bite down on the soft skin to the side of her neck- only momentarily. I shout out as some hidden force hits my body.

"Em, Ems! Fuck! I'm...I'm... " As her fingers force right up inside of me one last time she bends them to reach my spot. I'm gone. Fireworks seem to erupt behind my closed eyes. Everything I can sense is Emily. My body trembles because of her actions. We both collapse down onto the floor as my legs give way beneath me. I am only slightly aware of the splinters digging into my back as I slide down the wood. Her fingers slip out of me as she falls away onto her back. Slowly I begin to breathe again not realising I'd been holding my breath.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I hit my head against the wood with each word. Not in anger, in pure fucking amazement. This girl, this shy overshadowed younger twin, has just completely claimed me as her own. My eyes fly open as I remember how hard she fell back. She's sat up leaning to one side with that look on her face. That look, the same one I saw after the storm in France. When I woke in her arms she was looking down at me with that exact same look!

"What?" I asked with a guilty grin on my face. She didn't need to speak just licked her lips and sighed allowing her lips to curve into an identical guilty grin but I could see the pride and satisfaction in her eyes. She knows how helpless I am when she makes love to me. I tried to be in charge, to make her feel utterly powerless, like I did, but she seemed to relish the control she had in this aspect of her life.

She rises to her feet and holds her hand out to help me. I look at her hand seeing how wet it is. She follows my line of sight and giggles when she realises the mistake she's made. Picking her towel off the floor she makes to wipe her hand.

"Em, can you..." I look down at the floor too embarrassed to ask her what I want. She clears her throat to get my attention and proceeds to lick her fingers dry. Fuck me that's hot. After being helped up I can't resist kissing her just to taste myself in her mouth.

"Nice?" She asks raising an eyebrow at my un-subtlety. I feel myself blush and nod my head. She laughs again and kisses me one last time.

"We should probably cover up. You've got a um few marks on you." I look at the bite mark I've made beside her neck and along her back where my nails have dug and scraped. I want to feel guilty but relish knowing seeing those later will totally turn her on.

She carefully removed the splinters down my back before we changed into our clothes and headed back to where the others were packing up. The sun was long gone now and the night air was cold.

"You took your time." Effy whispered in my ear as I bent to get my bag. I half smirked half smiled at her not sure what to respond with. I glanced over at Em who was frowning at the little exchange between me and Eff. Was that Jealousy I saw in those eyes? No-body else took any notice of our prolonged return or the few bite/scratch marks that we couldn't cover up. Too lost in their own thoughts and troubles to care. We all strolled back to Effy's and went our separate ways from there. It was weird saying goodbye to Emily. I wanted to hold her kiss her like I'd just been doing, but all I could give her was a friendly hug.

I wandered off home by myself feeling pretty deflated after such amazing sex not being able to give Em anything back tonight. I quickened my pace as I saw I needed to be in work in an hour. It was going to be hard concentrating tonight.


	12. Hurt

Fuck work's so difficult. We're not very busy so I've had time to just sit and think about Emily. I've slept with her twice now. Twice! Jesus I never saw that coming. I can't get the image of her in that skimpy little bikini out of my head. I so wanted to get her going this time but again she took over.

"Naomi, table 3 please." My boss' voice brought me back down to earth pretty suddenly. I work as a waitress in a local bar/restaurant. It's basically a posh pub, serves foreign drink and decent wine you know. I started towards the family at table 3.

Shit.

Rob, Jenna, James and Emily were all busying themselves with the menu's as they took their seats. She hadn't seen me yet, how was I going to keep my head on work if she was here. Already I was mentally undressing her, stripping her of that little skirt and t-shirt.

"Hi." Emily pulled my gaze from her body up to her face. She greeted me confusedly obviously not aware I worked her.

"Naomi! It's been ages love, how are you? How's school? You got a boyfriend yet, a pretty girl like you!" Rob gave me a big hug; he seemed a bit pissed already. Fuck this was so embarrassing, Emily was looking intently at the drinks menu trying not to blush at the "boyfriend" comment. But that couldn't bother her right? We're not together just sex. I'm still not gay. Rob had released me and was looking expectantly at me awaiting a response to his questions.

"Yeh I'm OK thanks. School's been a bit boring recently though, and no boyfriend." I mumbled the last bit hoping he'd have lost interest by then.

"No boyfriend! We'll have to sort that out Emily's got some nice friends haven't you love, what about that Tommy lad? Their great friends I'm sure you could set Naomi up hey?" Rob was now dragging Emily into this mass of awkwardness.

"Um yeh sure." She went bright red and I felt myself doing the same.

"So are you ready to order?" I broke the tense moment. I proceeded to take their drinks orders and hurried away to serve them.

"Where's Katie?" I whispered to Emily as I set down her Malibu and Coke.

"She's ill." Her voice was sagging with sarcasm and I could tell Katie was probably busy with Danny.

..................

The night wore on with Rob and Jenna getting steadily more pissed with each round. Something was definitely wrong, they never drunk this much and we're being really nasty towards one and other. James and Emily sat through the whole thing silently. Rob had made me sit with them too to "catch up," my boss was all for it, the Fitch's were spending a bomb.

"I fancy cocktails!" Rob announced throwing his hands in the air and breaking mine and Emily's whispered conversation. I sighed and stood before realising. Shit, cocktails. We had a specials menu tonight. I could feel my boss watching me and knew I'd just have to say it. Fuck!

"Well we have Bloody Mary, Cosmopolitan, Sunset Island, Margarita," I'd gotten quieter towards the end. "And Sex on the Beach." I felt my cheeks flare red as I gave the last option.

"What was that last one?" Jesus! Did he do this on purpose!?!

I cleared my throat.

"Se... Sex on the Beach." I snatched a glance at Emily. She was blushing dangerously red and was looking anywhere but me.

"Well, I fancy a bit of that! I'll have sex on the beach please!" Rob announced. I inwardly groaned in utter embarrassment and Emily jumped up from her seat equally embarrassed.

"Toilet." She muttered as she pegged it into the bathroom.

I asked at the bar for the cocktail and went outside for a much needed cigarette break.

........................

Inhaling the smoke I finally feel peaceful.

"Hey." I look up and smile, Emily's back to her normal colour.

"Hey, take a seat." I pat the cold step beside me.

"You mind?" She reaches for the cigarette packet in my jeans pocket.

"You don't smoke." I didn't want her to start; she's too good for that.

"I think I deserve it don't you? I almost died back there." I laughed and let her take the packet. As her slender fingers dug into my pocket I shivered a little at their touch. It didn't go unnoticed.

"You ok there Naomi?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm and self satisfaction. She knew I was powerless to her touch. I ignored the comment and continued to smoke. Em lit her fag and inhaled deeply. Fuck that's hot. I'd never seen her smoke fags before. I squirmed a little.

"Sorry about them in there." She glanced over her shoulder into the bar.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I'm used to it" I replied not taking too much notice.

"I just can't stand it anymore!" I looked up suddenly aware she was on her feet with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, hey it's OK." Fuck. What do I do? I'm shit in situations like this. I stood up and grabbed her to stop her pacing. I brought her close to me and stroked her hair. She allowed the tears to escape and cried into my body, her body shook with sobs.

"They argue all the time. Mum found out he'd slept with one of his clients. He didn't even try and deny it. They don't know I know. Trying to keep it from us all, going to stay together till we've all left. But they're just so nasty to one and other. I'm sorry, I needed to tell someone. It's all become too much and with me and you I just can't deal with them as well. I'm sorry but I didn't know who else to come to. " Her little voice was muffled but I heard everything. Her crying became more violent. I could tell she'd been holding this in for a long time. But why tell me? We weren't close, just objects of lust. Nothing more. Did she think we were more? Fuck maybe she thinks we're "together"!

"Shhhhh." I said it more to calm myself than her but her crying subsided all the same.

..........................

She'd stopped crying now, quite a while ago actually. We just stood there her wrapped in my jacket. It was getting weird; we'd never embraced like this. Held each other close. It had always been sex then leave. Nothing more.

"I like you, more than I should." No. No way. She did not just say that. Shit. This is too much. Too soon. We've slept together twice and barely spoken in-between. No. No. No. I'm not gay. She can't be asking for a commitment.

"I'm not gay." Fuck, did I say that aloud. Her body tensed in my now loose arms.

"What?" She pulled away and looked at me blatantly pissed off.

"I'm not gay." Fuck Naomi try and sound a bit more apologetic.

"Fucking hell Naomi! Is that all you care about! Don't you see it doesn't matter gay, straight, whatever. Sometimes people just find something special in a person. Who cares what that person is! It's not about the fact you're a girl, it's the fact you're you! Don't you see that?!" She couldn't finish tears were falling thick and fast down her beautiful face. She turned away from me.

"Em, I..." What could I say?

"I just needed you to be there for me... for once." She was breaking down.

"I'm tired Naomi. I can't just be there when you need me to reach the spots you can't get yourself. I feel too. I need something back." I hated how she talked about our sex. It wasn't like that. "The spots I can't reach myself." Is that what she thinks, she's just convenient. What the fuck!

"I tried today but you took over!" I was pissed at her. She wheeled around in rage.

"Fuck off! I need you to come to me for once. To just sit and talk like it used to be not a sneaky shag every couple of weeks. I, I need you, to... love me back." Her eyes widened when she realised what she'd just said. No this was too much! She'd said it. Had she meant she felt that for me? Surely not. Love?

She was looking up at me, expectance in those teary eyes. I knew I'd do it. There was no other way. I looked away from her shook my head and stepped away from her.

Emily turned and walked away. Before long she was running. It hurt, god it hurt, to see her running away from me. I'd hurt her. I hated that, I'd hurt Emily. And now she'd gone. Forever?


	13. Paths

I'm at the crossroads, torn between two paths.

Emily's already taken hers, following her wouldn't be easy. I'd be facing a life of pointing, laughing, whispering and the breaking of my own pride as I walked down the street. But Emily would be holding my hand all the way, I know that. We'd walk through the bad hand in hand helping each other through the shit, like back in France. But our true life would be hidden away, hushed up by disapproving parents, friends, sisters. Could I do that? Hide who I am, what we are. Would all of our affections have to be saved until we're alone- Away from those who'll judge, mock and reject?

The other path, It's easier, no doubt about it. Far simpler, more accepted, more... normal. She'd forgive me, I'd forgive her. But could I forget. No. I could hide the memories, feelings, words but never banish them completely from my mind. Another would take Emily's place but I know he'd never be able to replicate her- her touch, her smile, her words. Could I live with that? Fantasising it was her holding me, talking to me, touching me, not an imposter? Because that's what he'd be- A faulty replacement, an alien to my body, a shell of what I'd once had.

..............................

I pace along the pavement, my destination clear in my mind.

She's stood in the doorway. He's there with her. Tommy I assume, holding her, stroking her hair as she cries into his body.

No!

That was me not an hour ago. Why's he touching her? How can he be touching her like that? Lovingly in an embrace. That's how I hold Emily. No-body else. I feel as if I'm watching the scene we'd just gone through in a re-enactment. I want to go over there and tear his hands off her. Shove him away with all my might and take her back. Where she belongs, in my arms. But I can't. I've done that to her. I've hurt her, caused tears to irritate those magnificent eyes, sobs to rack through her delicate little form, a tremble to take over her adorable lips. Naomi you are such a Twat! The trust we'd built up, the friendship, honesty, dare I say it... love, all gone. Vanished the moment I rejected her, the second I shut her out and allowed her to run.

I can feel it, watching them I know it's inevitable. I would, she will. He won't back away. Even if he's a good guy he'll do it to just comfort her. I can sense the tension building from where I'm stood at the very end of her street hidden in the dark. I can't stand it. She looks up at him confusion, hurt, and heartbreak evident on her face. He brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. I bring my fist to my mouth to stop myself screaming out to her. I want to run to stop it. But what's the use? If she's going to do this to me now it'll save me the hurt later. They lean in jerkily, awkwardly not like I would.

Fuck Emily's lips meet his.

Fuck she closes her eyes relishing the easy contact. Not like me, it's always too complicated kissing me, too many consequences.

Fuck my teeth pierce the skin of my knuckles as my teeth involuntarily clamp down upon my hand.

Fuck he's reaching around her, bringing her body closer to him.

Fuck off!

I can't watch any longer. I turn and run. I've never run so fast in my life. I need to be away from Emily. She makes me hurt. First she sends my heart into overload with joy and happiness, and then stops my breath with her words of admittance. Finally worst of all she seems to turn my heart to lead. It weighs my body down with anguish.

Thump, thump, thump my heart and feet beating rhythmically in time. I don't know how I ended up back at the water park. Looking out over the black water the urge to jump in is too great to resist. Knowing I'm alone I strip down to my underwear. I plunge my body into the cold water. Finally I can feel something unrelated to Emily. Diving under I can feel my body being cleansed of the emotion coursing through it. My head clears even though I'm running out of air. Crashing up through the surface of the rippling water I feel better. This is the most alive I've felt in weeks. In the distance I spot the diving platform and swim over.

Finally pulling my tired body out of the water I lie back to rest on the hard concrete. The stars are shining bright above me, the moon reflecting off the now still water. All I want is Emily next to me. Hand in hand. I'd tried. I wanted to walk with her, forever, holding her soft little hand in mine. Tears brimmed over trailing down the side of my face.

Maybe she'd just done it out of spite, in confusion and hurt? My heart so wanted to believe that but my mind told me better. There had been more to that kiss than comfort. The way her eyelids had fluttered closed, his possessive grip around her waist. I was sure I'd have seen more had I been strong enough to stay. I was weak though. Jealousy still coursed through my body- burning in my chest and throat and eventually rising into my mouth and spewing out as sick. I coughed everything up onto the concrete beside me, my stomach convulsing like that first night with Emily.

It suddenly hit me. Had that been her first time, ever? Boy or girl? It hadn't been mine, but what if I'd been her first! I needed to know. I also needed to tell her how I felt, how I'd run after her, wnated her...

School tomorrow.

**_No Emily! What was she thinking?!?_**

**_Reviews please? xxx_**


	14. Telling Emily

I couldn't decide what to wear. This was it! The finale of mine and Emily's, well I don't know what we had. "Relationship" was the wrong word, "affair" was certainly not right. Clothes were strewn everywhere around my room. Literally every garment I own. And don't get me started on all the accessories I've thrown aside. I want this to be perfect. I want to tell her how I feel. I'm brave, confident about it. She'll take me back, she loves me. She practically admitted it. Besides I understand her completely. In my moment of idiotness I left her to run and she sought comfort in a friend. That was all that kiss was. Comfort.

............................

I decided on simple but striking, always the best. Smoking, again, to calm the nerves flitting around in my stomach- I was sat at the top of the steps. I was keeping an eye out for any sign of Emily.

There she was! I sprinted down the steps to meet her, throwing my fag to the aside.

"Emily! Hey Ems!" I stopped in front of her. Her eyes were looking up almost past me, a voice approached from behind me.

"Have a good day Ok Ems? I'll meet you here at the end of the day." I turned in slow motion to see Tommy strolling passed me before placing a loving kiss on Emily's lips.

What the fuck! Who was he to kiss her again, in front of me! And nobody else calls Emily "Ems" apart from me! I stood in complete shock as he walked over to a little Moped parked just outside the gates.

The bastard so suited Emily. Tommy was tall but not lanky. Broad shouldered and muscular his height complimented his build. He was fairly pale but pulled it off with practically black eyes. They were so dark I couldn't decipher which was pupil and which colour. A little button nose and slightly chapped lips fitted his open face well. His messy hair hung into his eyes a bit and had been flattened slightly by his bike helmet. He waved a gloved hand as he zoomed off between the cars at the traffic lights.

"What's up?" Emily brought me back down to earth sharpish.

"Ur I urm just wanted to uh." This had gone so wrong. They'd shared a comfort kiss, she'd been upset, and it was a natural reaction. But they couldn't be, be... together? That wasn't right! Emily loved me, I liked Emily! She had always wanted me, no-one else.

"Naomi? Are you alright?" She was looking at me slightly worried. How could she not see I'd come to admit I liked her?

"Yeh Fine. I just wanted to chat about stuff." I looked at my feet as I shuffled them feeling the tension brewing between us.

"You made everything pretty clear. I don't want to talk about it again OK?" I looked up at her stunned. Now who was blocking the person they loved out!? She'd given up on me. Emily had finally had enough of being used and dumped. I'd lost her.

"Oh OK." Was all I could choke out as I felt tears building up inside of me. I wheeled around lighting another cig as I walked away from her at a pretty fast pace. I couldn't be seen crying, by anyone, what would everybody think! This girl had gotten to me; she'd made me feel something, made me let her in and now... Now where was I? Alone, forgotten and independent again. I didn't like returning to my old ways. Something was missing. Emily was missing.

_**Bit of a depressing (and short!) chapter. But I had to put a little tie in one for the next chapter. Thanks for all the brilliant reviews! x**_


	15. Finding Friends

Everything seemed to speed up as I walked away from her. I felt like I was in the middle of something I really didn't understand. People were getting on with their day to day lives around me whilst mine had just screeched to a halt. How could Emily not love me anymore? That had become the foundation of my existence for the past year almost. I knew I was on the right track jus as long as Em was there with me. But she'd given up. I'd hurt her too many times and she didn't want me anymore. I didn't understand why it hurt so much though.

I spotted Effy in the crowded corridor of school and made a beeline for her. She saw me, and I must have looked a state, because she grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. We walked in silence to the College Green and sat hidden by one of the Oak trees.

"It was bound to happen." Effy didn't look at me as she said it.

"Oh fuck off, do you not think I know that now!" I instantly felt guilty after shouting at her. Effy didn't need to be here. I wasn't her responsibility, I was a loner.

"Sorry I just don't know how it happened or why and, and I just want her back." I broke down into tears at the realisation of my final acceptance. I needed Emily.

"Hey, it's urm OK. Trust me; everything's going to be OK." Effy obviously hated the situation she'd landed in. She didn't understand crying or the emotions that cause it. She shuffled over to me and held me whilst I cried into her body. It wasn't Emily's body though and that's all I wanted. Her smell, her feel, her words and hold, Effy wasn't that. Nobody was that.

Eventually my sobs subsided and an awkward silence between me and Effy grew.

"I wish I knew what to say." Effy pulled away from me and allowed me to stand and dry my eyes.

"There's nothing to say Eff, I fucked up." She nodded and smiled understandingly at me. As we walked back towards the College building we both lit up cigarettes.

"I'm right you know... It will be OK." I chuckled at Effy, the girl never changed.

"I hope your right Eff. I really hope your right."

...........................................

I went straight to the bathroom to try and conceal my puffy eyes and general crying features. After making little progress I made my way to Assembly alone. We were in the main hall so I assumed it was something important. Walking in through the double doors everybody was already seated and Doug was calling (pleading) for silence. The slam of the door as I let it swing back behind me made everyone jump and pay attention.

"Ah Naomi, nice of you to join us. Take a seat please." I looked around for a spare seat. I knew before I found it who would be sat beside me. Great. The only spare seat was next to Emily.

"Quickly please Miss Campbell, we haven't got all day you know." I rolled my eyes at Doug and took the seat next to Emily's. Her eyes widened as I approached and she saw I'd been crying. Jesus Christ, could this get any worse? As long as she didn't say anything I'd be OK.

"Are you alright?" Emily leant over and whispered into my ear as Doug began. God it hurt to have her so close and not be able to hold her. I couldn't manage speech and just gave a short nod of my head.

"So today kids we're going to be doing some friend finding activities. I know we've all been here a long time now but we've noticed you all keep yourselves to yourselves a little bit. Me and the team..."

He gestured behind him at a very pissed of looking "team" consisting of the hair and beauty lady, Kieran and the College Director.

"Have put you into pairs. We believe the person you are with will suit your personality and make a great friend for the rest of the year." I assumed I'd be with Effy. We were so similar. Doug began reading down the list.

"Group 1 will be dancing first with me, Josh Jones and Terry Fox, Mickey Ranger and Sarah Rooks..." As Doug continued to read the list I lost interest until I heard the names I knew.

"Effy Stonem and Katie Fitch and finally Emily Fitch and Naomi Campbell." Emily and I both sighed audibly at the situation we were in. We rose in silence and followed everybody else out in the Drama hall. Everybody was chattering away excitedly around us. But me, Emily, Katie and Effy just walked not daring to talk or look at one and other. Effy and Katie hated each other. Katie had had a thing for Cook all year but Effy continued to shag him either oblivious or uncaring of Katie's feelings. I'd been so wrapped up in my own bubble I hadn't noticed the obvious dislike between the two of them.

"OK kids we're going to start with a nice slow warm up dance. Most of you are same sex couples but for those of you who aren't, let's just be mature about it all OK?" Nobody said anything as Doug put on some soppy love song.

"Oh god." Emily looked up a bit hurt at my exclamation. Why did she care? If her and Tommy were so happy families why be hurt by what I say.

"OK hold your partners now and let's just have some slow movements around the room." Neither of us moved until Doug glared at us threateningly. Being the taller one I put my hand on Emily's back and she on my arm. We kept as much distance between us as possible and I refused to move my hand any lower down her back. Our hands were barley touching as we held them out to the side and swayed a little to the music.

"Oh come on girls. Feel the music! This is a sensual dance. Get closer together now that's it." He pushed our bodies closer so we were touching.

"And Naomi you need to lower your hand in order to support the partner." He forced my hand right down literally to Emily's bum. I felt myself going red whilst Doug moved around and clasped our outstretched hands together. My fingers felt all tingly resting in the small of Emily's back. I took a glance down at her face expecting her to be looking away or blushing. But no, she was looking up at me with such a mix of emotions in those chocolate brown eyes. Confusion was the most prominent but lurking behind it was hurt, anger, fear and even deeper lay desire, want, lust and finally love. We held eye contact for the whole song until Doug made us jump by announcing over his megaphone there was a toilet break right about now. Emily grabbed my hand and marched me to the toilets. Locking the door behind her a chorus of angry shouts and hammerings followed us. A cubicle wasn't enough for her, she wanted the whole room. She'd locked the door but hadn't turned around. Being that close to her again, having her with me again was too much. I needed to show her why she loved me. Persuade her not to give up on me just yet.

"Naomi." There was plea in her voice as I slipped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. I ignored her. Continuing to kiss up her neck and across her shoulder I felt her shudder beneath my lips.

"Naomi please!" In one swift movement Emily had pushed me away and was now facing me. Oh fuck me; she was even hotter when she was angry. I leant towards her again and kissed her quickly on the lips before being pushed away again.

"What!" I couldn't hide my frustration. It had been quite a while since we'd, you know, and I needed her. If we did it then she'd see what a stupid mistake she was making. I didn't want to talk things over or anything like that. I'd just get confused and my words would get all muddled. Emily did that to me, she made my head and heart hurt so bad.

"Naomi you can't just kiss me! You saw me with Tommy just now and then you run off crying but you said you weren't gay so why care?" Agh! She did that thing again where she quoted me in inverted commas!

"Don't do that!" I couldn't look at her. I couldn't think straight. I swear I couldn't see completely straight either.

"What! What have I done wrong now!" I spun back around to look at her. Emily. Her eyes were wild with anger, her hair all over the place from where she'd grasped at it in frustration. I forced myself upon her lips. She tried to push me away again but I saw stronger and held her wrists securely around my waist. I kissed her with all the force I could muster hoping to rid myself of this shit I'd landed in. It wasn't a nice kiss. It was awkward and too hard but it was a kiss all the same. And it was me kissing her not that bastard. I pulled away and turned my back on her angry when I had a flashback of them together on her doorstep. Emily was breathing heavily behind me. Slowly I rotated my body back to her. She was looking down at her red wrists and running her fingers over the marks my hands had made.

"What was that for?" Her voice was so insecure. The anger plummeted downwards out of the soles of my feet at the sound of her voice like that. She'd turned into Katie's Emily all of a sudden. Not my Emily, brave, confident, funny. I realised I'd hurt her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered quietly before taking her wrists and kissing them gently.

"I just, I don't know how to tell you all the things going on in my head. I thought kissing you would convey all the feelings I have inside." She shook her head and looked up at me.

"Naomi you can't do that. You need to talk to me. A kiss can only say so much." It hurt knowing my kiss wasn't good enough, special enough to tell her I loved her. I remained silent not knowing how to start, not knowing where to begin.

"I'm going to go. Talk to me when you know what to say." She turned disappointedly to unlock the door. I reached out and pulled her arm away gently.

"I know what to say Em. I just can't say it." I leant in and kissed her, so softly now. I thought that would be enough, but no...

"You're going to have to find a way." Emily looked up into my eyes one last time, and with that she left.


	16. Talking Things Out With Tommy

When I finally left the bathroom Emily had gone. Katie said she'd gone home because she was "feeling ill," I knew the real reason. I hung around at College for lunch. The gang were all sat there; it was just like before Emily had come into our lives. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she did. Whilst everybody else was chatting about nothing in particular I had the opportunity to drift off into my own little world. I thought back to that week in France. It had changed everything. Katie and I were no longer best friends, we barely spoke. I think she may have cottoned on there was something going on between me and Emily. Everyone else had. From the very first day we spent together I knew she was different. Emily entertained me. She spoke and I listened and for the first time in my life I actually liked what I heard. She joked and I'd laugh, not a little grunt of recognition though, a full on tummy laugh. Nobody had made me laugh like that before. And then there was everything else. Her voice, the way it sounds at different times of the day, her eyes, the different shades of brown they turned as each emotion runs through her, her smell, always just recognisable even though faint and her body, I remember every time I've looked, every time I've touched her body.

And that was Emily. We'd known each other barely a year but I knew in my heart she was the best friend I had ever and would ever have. If I just told her that, just broke my stupid silence and admitted I loved her would everything be OK? Would she want me still after everything I've done? And what about Tommy, they'd been a couple this morning had that changed? I had to find out.

.............................

I knew where Emily's old school was. It was one of the locations for our Cruelty to Animals protests. I'd got there just in time; students were beginning to pour out of every doorway as the bell rang. I spotted the bike parking area and lit a fag whilst I waited nervously. I'd got here but what would I say now? Did he even know the whole story between me and Emily? I didn't know what she'd told him.

"Naomi?" I dropped my cigarette as he appeared behind me.

"Tommy... hi." I already felt like an idiot. Why didn't I think this through!?

"What are you doing here?" I don't know! What am I doing here?!

"I'm not sure really, I better go. See ya!" I jumped up and tried to make a quick escape. But found Tommy was gripping my arm. I shuddered at his touch. This was his fault; he'd been Emily's knight in shining armour, taken advantage of her when she was hurt.

"Naomi, is this about Emily?" So he must have known pretty much the whole story. I nodded not trusting my voice to conceal my sudden burst of anger.

"Come on, let's go talk." I reluctantly followed him around the back of the school. It was nice here, nicer than Roundview. We walked briskly in complete silence and every gust of wind or rustle of leaves seemed multiplied. I realised, too late, after we'd reached a completely secluded meadow that I was alone in a place I didn't know with a guy I really didn't know. He lay down on the long grass and rested his arms behind his head. He was pretty hot actually. I didn't feel comfortable at all with the situation and remained standing.

"Oh Naomi come on, sit down, I'm not guna rape you." I sat feeling even stupider.

"So what's up?" He was so nonchalant it pissed me off. I decided to make him feel awkward.

"Have you and Emily had sex?" I didn't want to say "slept together" because it sounded too intimate and I couldn't bear the thought of that. He sat bolt upright and stared at me incredulously.

"Are you crazy? That would be like incest!" I sighed. I felt a huge weight lift off my heart. I knew she wouldn't do that to me, I thanked the lord they hadn't. And he was definitely not lying.

"But you kissed her." I wasn't giving up the attack.

"Yeh so?" He was winding me up with his arrogant tone.

"Well this may be news to you Tiny Tom but when 2 people kiss it usually means there's something going on between them." He jumped to his feet taking me by surprise. He obviously wasn't up for joking around today.

"Naomi you don't understand do you?! Emily loves you so much. She told me that right after that party at hers when you two... She tried again and again to get something back from you. Some message that she wasn't just a phase you were going through, a hunch that you wanted to check out. But you didn't give her anything. She's not as confident as you might think Naomi, she needs reassuring, loving. She's had to realise who she is, what she wants. And she wants you! Always has done always will do!" He paced around as he ranted at me but he wasn't angry just frustrated, he didn't seem able to find words strong enough for what he wanted to say.

"So why kiss you then right after pretty much saying she loved me!?!" Who was this tosser to shout at me about Emily whilst reaping the rewards when she came to him for help?

"Because we're best friends! Emily is a sister to me, I knew that's all she needed back then. I assume you saw?" He glared at me but I still didn't understand this.

"I was standing at the end of the fucking street. I'd come to apologise." He shook his head again. This was really getting on my nerves now.

"Emily doesn't want an apology; she wants to hear what she knows you feel. When you've finally got over your pride you'll realise you love her back. It's obvious, I can see it and I barely know you." He was calming down now, so was I.

"I do love her." I practically whispered it. Tommy's expression softened and he smiled.

"There you go then." But it still didn't explain him. Tommy was an alien creature to me, I didn't understand him or his actions.

"But Emily's given up on me now. She wanted you to kiss her that night and now you two are together." He chuckled.

"Sure she wanted to kiss me that night. We've known each other since year seven. We were each other's first kiss. She'd pretty much just admitted she was gay and had it thrown back in her face. Emily needed some normality, something familiar and well, sorry, normal." I ignored the "thrown back in her face" dig and the choice of the word "normal."

"Fine." I believed him. I knew that was Emily through and through but what about what I'd seen this morning. Tommy read my thoughts.

"This morning was nothing. You were walking towards her and I knew she was terrified you were going to ask her to forget everything. Your friendship is most important to her Naomi and if you'd have told her to stay away from you or whatever it would have crushed her. So I saved her from more pain, more humiliation and more heartache. I thought it would shock you into changing your mind, or at least postponing what you had to say." I stood up finally satisfied with the answers he'd given me.

We walked back down to where his bike was parked. I was about to leave him when the thoughts in my head just slipped out.

"I was going to tell her how I felt about her. How I loved her." He looked up at me from where he was sat on the bike.

"In that case I'm sorry. I couldn't take any risks, Emily's to dear to me, to fragile..." Tommy paused contemplating something.

"You can tell her now though. Come on." He threw me a helmet and I jumped on behind him. Could this finally be our happy ending?

**_Reviews Please xxx_**


	17. Songs in the Shed

I explained shouting through my visor that Emily had gone home so Tommy headed for the Fitch household. Either the moped was really slow or time was just playing tricks on me. It took an age to get to Emily's house and so many bad thoughts kept invading my already unclear head. What If she wasn't there, or Katie answered the door, or she didn't answer the door full stop?! What if Tommy was wrong and after earlier Emily had realised I'd never give her what she wanted? I hadn't noticed we'd stopped. Tommy turned around and lifted the helmet off my head.

"It's going to be OK." I ran my fingers through my hair getting rid of the helmet hair it had formed into.

"You're the second person to tell me that today." He smiled at my sarcastic answer.

"Then take some notice, we're obviously both wise people." I punched him lightly on the arm. Tommy was fantastic, he was so selfless. Emily was lucky to have him. I sat there a while longer readjusting my hair and checking my clothes.

"Naomi stop putting it off." Was I that obvious?

"I'm scared" I mumbled to myself.

"Sorry?"

"I'm scared." I looked down embarrassed, I barely knew Tommy but still felt I could be honest with him.

"She loves you. She may deny it in anger or whatever but just know she loves you. And you her." I nodded and breathed in deeply a frown on my face.

"Fuck it." I stepped off the moped and handed Tommy his spare helmet, whilst he clipped it to the side of his bike I took a glance at Emily's house. I couldn't see any lights on. Tommy was smirking at me when I turned back around.

"Good luck." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I looked at him stunned.

"Sometimes it's all you need for a little courage." He grinned. He was too good looking for his own good.

"Thanks." And then he was gone, sped off, leaving me alone once more. I took slow steady steps towards their front door. My hand rose on its own accord and froze just before the hard wood.

"Fucking hell Naomi!" I muttered to myself before forcing my hand down to knock. Tap, tap, tap. Each time my hand hit the door the noise seemed too loud and echoed slightly. The wait for an answer was agony. Did she not want to answer or was she just not there?

"Naomi?" My head shot up when I heard my name, it wasn't Emily though.

"Erm hey James!" I gave him a cheery grin.

"What you doing here?" He obviously hadn't learnt general answering the door etiquette.

"Is Emily here?" What if she wasn't?! I'd look so stupid. Tommy had driven off ages ago I couldn't even make a quick escape.

"Oh yeah, she's around the back, just go through." I followed where his finger pointed to the gate at the side of their house. I could run now. She didn't need to know I'd been here... No. I eased open the gate and walked cautiously into their back garden. It was nice. A little rectangle of grass scattered with various sports equipment and a border of daffodils. I heard Emily before I saw her. She was strumming on an acoustic guitar in the shed. I supposed that was the only place she could get any peace. Throwing all caution to the wind I, gently opened the door and crept in. Emily was so carried away she didn't hear me enter behind her. It was a good song. A little scrap of paper resting on her knee had the lyrics scribbled down. The song sounded like an acoustic version of something they'd play in their band. I caught some of the lines she was mumbling to herself.

"Return my call for love."

"Stop running from what you know you feel."

"Because I love you and you know it."

I sighed realising who the song was about. Emily jumped out of her skin at the sound and wheeled around, dropping her guitar in the process.

"Fucking hell Naomi!" Shit this wasn't how I wanted to start. I hurriedly bent down and picked up her guitar in silence.

"Sorry" I handed it back to her. Looking down at my feet embarrassed. Emily's face eased into a small smile.

"You scared me." I nodded not wanting to look at her. I was never going to be able to do this. Admit to the one I needed that I did indeed need them; I'd never be alone again.

"Emily!! Oh hello Naomi dear." Jenna stopped mid shout when she saw me standing there. I assumed after my crying earlier I wasn't looking my best but Jenna looked even worse. Her hair had gotten too long and split at the ends. There were grey hairs peeping through everywhere. Her usually radiant skin was dry and looked weathered and old. And her eyes, so similar to Emily's, had lost all their sparkle. I glanced down at her loose tracksuits.

"Hey." I looked down at the floor again.

"Um dinner is ready. Are you staying to eat love?" I looked up realising I was being addressed.

"Um." I looked over at Emily who was looking between me and her mother watching the exchange.

"I was just going actually." Emily's gaze met mine, she was hurt.

"Actually mum do you mind if I go out for a bit. Naomi needs my help with something." Emily wouldn't look at me as she said it.

"You may as well; nobody seems to want to be here anymore." Jenna turned tiredly to the door.

"It was good to see you again Jenna." I called after her.

"You too love, you too." Her voice was worn-out, she sounded older and drained of something as she returned to the house.

"Come on." Emily led the way out of her garden and onto the street. We stopped both realising how strange this was.

"I want to take you somewhere." Emily looked up at me confused.

"Where?" She asked,

"I need to show you everything." I didn't take her hand I just started walking away from her.

Soon enough I heard her footsteps follow behind me.


	18. I

"Naomi? Why are we here?" Emily stopped when she noticed where we were heading.

"Please Emily just keep on walking." It was pissing down with rain but she followed me all the same. We traipsed around the churning black water in silence and headed towards the sad looking huts tucked away in the dripping trees. The door creaked open rusty from the bad weather. I sat down in the exact same spot I'd sat last time we were here. I remembered how my legs had collapsed beneath me and how hard Emily had fallen back; I slid down to the same position I'd landed in. I rested my head against the damp wood behind me.

"Do you remember? Fuck, fuck, fuck." With each curse I hit my head against the wood. Emily just stood there looking worried. I must have looked crazy.

"Yeh I remember." She muttered slightly bitterly.

"This is where I first realised it." Emily looked up startled at what I'd said. She knew what I'd meant. But I wasn't ready yet. I had to show her everything. She went to talk but I placed a finger to her lips.

"Wait not yet."

..........................................

"Naomi, I really don't want to be here." I understood where she was coming from. It brought back bad memories for me too but she had to know. I had to show Emily everything. We walked deeper into the dark dank alley the restaurant backed onto to. My ash tray was still out here from when I'd last worked. Emily smiled slightly at the number of fag ends that had accumulated in there. I stopped dead, right where I'd held her the other night. She stood opposite me expectantly but I still wasn't ready.

"I got really close to admitting it to myself and you that night. Right here, when you were wrapped in my jacket I knew there was, there was something." Emily looked upset. I didn't want her to cry I just needed to show her the journey I'd been through to finally get here. I needed to show myself the same journey.

"Don't cry... Please I need to do this." She sniffed and swallowed back the tears.

"And this is where you first told me. You said love me back." She nodded but couldn't manage speech. I held her hand. We were both soaked through as we left the dark alley. It hadn't rained like this in weeks.

.............................

"I know this place isn't special but it's where it actually hit me how much. Go to your front door."Emily looked at me fed up and sighed.

"Naomi can't we just talk?" I looked into her eyes pleadingly. Emily relented and walked down to her door. She stood in the rain by herself on the doorstep of her own house. She looked tired of all the Shit I was putting her through. I shouted down so she could hear me over the hammering rain.

"I saw you kiss him from here and really thought I could have blown it. It made me feel it stronger, I was so jealous of him. He was holding you, touching you, kissing you and only I should do that." Emily heard everything and ran over to me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you'd seen that. It was nothing, you know that right?" Emily was terrified she'd lost me. I smiled telling her she'd done nothing wrong.

"If anything it confirmed what I'd felt for a while." I took her hand again and we hopped on a bus to the last stop.

....................................

"Why here?" We trudged through the mud up to the meadow me and Tommy had sat in earlier today. I didn't answer Emily's questions until we reached the spot I'd told Tommy.

"Tommy explained everything to me earlier."

"You came to see Tommy?" Emily asked shocked, she knew I hadn't liked him after this morning.

"He's nice. He helped. This is the first time I said it out loud, the first time I told anybody. I'm just sorry it couldn't have been you." Emily looked up at me sighing.

"I don't care who you told first. I just need to know now Naomi." I hugged her sopping wet body. Emily was shivering against me and I finally knew I could say it.

"Emily." She pulled away from me and looked up worried. I felt it rising from the tip of my toes through my whole body. Setting off the fireworks in my tummy before amplifying my heart beat. And finally filling my mind, my thoughts, she was me, Emily saturated my entire body like the rain pouring down upon us. At last the three words I'd known had been coming all along came out into the world for the first time. It felt right.

"I love you."

I'd never seen such a reaction from a human being. Emily's expression transported us both from that boggy, wet meadow into the stratosphere. Away from anything and anyone. I'd never seen her smile so openly, so contentedly she became even more beautiful in that one moment. She answered without hesitation.

"I love you too."

I couldn't resist any longer. Smiling I lowered my head and kissed her softly on the lips. It was so simple but so perfect. My lips lingered on hers savouring everything about her. Emily was finally mine. Nobody else's and I loved her. I loved her! I LOVED HER!

"I love you!" I shouted it out into the storm overhead. Emily laughed at me.

"You're crazy!"

"I know! But I love you!" I couldn't stop saying it. As the thunder and lightning began we just stood there holding one and other. Occasionally I'd steal a kiss, knowing it wasn't wrong, it wasn't a one off. It was perfect.

**_I Loved finally writing this, hope you enjoyed reading it. Reviews please, was it too cheesy? _**

**_More chapters to come..._**


	19. We'll Catch a Cold You Know

"Em, stop it!" I giggled as she slipped her arm around my waist and began stroking up and down underneath my dripping shirt. My hands were shaking too much to open my front door.

"Why? I'm allowed now aren't I?" Emily leant in and whispered huskily into my ear.

"Em please we need to get inside and out of these clothes." She raised her eyebrow suggestively at the mention of taking off our clothes. I giggled. Finally I managed to find my key, place it in the door and turn it all the way around with Emily breathing against my neck. We stumbled in out of the never ending rain laughing.

"So... Didn't I say we should get out of these clothes?" I bit my lip and put on my best "Let's have sex" voice as I turned to Emily who was closing the door behind her. She looked towards me the makings of a smile on her face yet in the blink of an eye it had vanished. Emily's eyes widened in pure horror and her cheeks were a beetroot red. I spun around to follow her line of sight...

"Mum!" I shouted in a high slightly squeaky voice.

"I urm didn't know you were um home." I cleared my throat but couldn't stop the blush rising to my cheeks either. Fuck! My mum walked over to us.

"Yes Naomi this is my house as well you know. Anyway who's this?" My mum practically pushed me aside to greet a mortified Emily behind me.

"Hi, I'm Emily." Emily's voice was equally as high and awkward as mine but came out as almost a whisper. My mother grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously, but that was enough for her. She then proceeded to pull Emily into a peck on each cheek!

"Hello love I'm Gina, Naomi's mum! Emily... Naomi you've never mentioned an Emily before?" Oh god! My red cheeks had been returning to normal before that comment and they flared up again. I just gazed down at my feet too embarrassed to look at either of them.

"Well Emily it's lovely to meet you. Oh and Naomi's probably right you know. You should both get out of those clothes before you get a cold! Fucking pain to get rid of this time of the year." Well, that was the icing on the cake. I lunged forward passed my oblivious mother and grabbed Emily's cold hand. We practically ran upstairs dripping as we went. Together we dived into the security of my room and Emily began to laugh manically.

"Emily that wasn't funny! I mean fucking hell, you reckon she mentioned stripping on purpose?!?" That got Em even worse. I swear my mother had just suggested me and Emily get naked together. I mean she'd heard me suggest it moments before in the sexiest voice I could muster!

"Em seriously, I don't think I'll ever go downstairs again! She so knew what I'd meant by getting out of these clothes! " She couldn't stop laughing after that and I soon joined in, finding her smile contagious.

"Oh my god. Your mum is hilarious." Emily finally managed to choke out as the hiccups set in.

"She is not! She's fucking embarrassing!" Emily nodded her head in agreement still taking deep breathes. Eventually the giggles subsided and silence grew between us.

"A wise woman though." We'd both calmed down fully now and Emily was looking at me her eyes all smoky.

"Oh yeh, how?" I already knew how.

"We will catch a cold if we stay in these clothes any longer." Emily rose to her feet and I joined her smiling seductively.

"Well we'll have to take them off straight away then won't we?" Emily nodded enthusiastically. I laughed at her and gave her a peck on her soft, slightly blue lips.

"Your lips are going blue." I ran my finger over them.

"Yeh, they always do that... Any chance you could warm them for me?" I leapt at the chance and lowered her onto my bed as I began kissing her with something entirely different to usual... After some time I realised it was no different, I just knew this time that we could take our time, and that there would be no need to run or hide from one and other for weeks after. I smiled against her lips as I realised Emily was all mine for a long time yet.

"What?" I looked down at Em beneath me, my hair dripping onto her face.

"I love you." I couldn't stop saying it. She smiled.

"I love you too."

"Come here." I pulled her up off my bed and began tugging her T-shirt off over her head. It kept on sticking to her body but she eventually managed to squirm out of it. I was getting so turned on watching her body twist and turn to get free. Emily brought me out of my daze by making a start on my shirt buttons. Her cold fingers spent ages on each button until she'd reached the bottom. Then she yanked the shirt down my arms and her eyes lit up when she noticed her mark. The love bite she'd given me in the hut still hadn't faded. Emily traced over it with her fingers before kissing it lightly. I sighed deeply and allowed my head to fall back as I gazed up at the ceiling feeling her lips move across my collar bone. I linked my hands around her waist and began steadily slipping her skirt off. Emily noticed soon enough and pulled away from me whipping off her skirt and then returning to her kisses. I allowed her to wrap her legs around me as I shuffled over to the bed, carrying her she had begun to kiss my lips again. Fuck me she was hot. In a little blue bra and plain white knickers I could almost see her through them. I pinned her down beneath me on the bed and pushed down my skirt, awkwardly, between kisses. Our bodies were becoming entwined as Emily wrapped her legs through mine and I could feel her hot against me.

"Fuck. Em. Wait." I tore myself away and ran to the door to force the lock across then fell back on top of Emily. Kissing every part of her I could get at, running my hands up and down her sides before settling on her thighs to draw patters over them with my gentle fingers. Emily had opened her legs and brought her knees up leaving me to rest in between them. I could feel, whether it was just me getting carried away, the heat throbbing from between her legs into me. We were so close, we'd never been this close for any amount of time and I couldn't help grinding against her...

"Knock, knock." I ignored the door pretending not to hear it, but Emily had tensed a little. I continued my shenanigans assuming my fucking mother would get the message.

"Naomi! I know you're in there!" I breathed against Emily lips.

"Still think she's hilarious?" Emily opened her eyes and laughed slightly forcefully before pulling me back into her.

"Naomi! Open the fucking door already!" I groaned in anger as I pulled myself off Emily. She hurried under the covers and I threw the lock over before edging the door open hiding my half naked form behind it. I peered at my mum through the gap.

"Yes! Can I help you!?!" My mum raised her eyebrows at my bare shoulder that was just visible.

"Oh I didn't know you were busy, sorry. I'm just going out for an hour or two." The cheeky cow smirked at me knowingly. She'd obviously wanted to check whether we had actually been doing what she thought we were. Our eyes met, my mum was just a bit of a legend.

"Oh OK thanks for telling me." I couldn't help smiling at her before closing the door and locking it again just to be on the safe side.

"She's not all bad." I breathed as I kissed Emily again. She eased open her legs to allow me to lie between them again. Emily murmured an agreement before I began kissing down her neck. Finally she was allowing me to have control. With her laid beneath me, I at last felt she was mine. The thought gave me more confidence but my tummy was still somersaulting as I began to kiss down her stomach. Emily got the gist of where I was heading.

"You don't have to." She propped herself up onto her elbows to look down at me just above her underwear. My eyes met hers. I was stunned. She couldn't still be unsure right? Emily seemed to read my mind.

"I've just never had anyone touch, you know there before... What if I'm not, you know!" Emily stumbled over her words blatantly nervous. Had I made her that nervous, was she still self conscious around me? I shuffled up so I was looking down at her again and kissed her lips. My hair was tickling against her cheeks and darkened the space between us.

"Emily I love you." I whispered ever so quietly and kissed her on the nose. She looked relieved but I could still see doubt in her eyes.

"I" This time I kissed her chin.

"Love" Then her forehead.

"You" At last I kissed her soft lips. She smiled. I knew there was only one way to show Emily really how much I did love her. I kissed down her body again and sat back on my heels, her legs either side of me. I ran my hand right the way up her silky smooth leg and effortlessly slipped down her panties. I did the same with the other side before pulling them clean off and dropping them to the floor. All that was left of her clothing was the little blue bra. She noticed me looking at the offending item of clothing. Steadily she moved her hands around to undo the bra. Dropping it on the floor I was stunned.

"Wow."

Emily was completely naked underneath me now and I'd never in my life seen anybody so beautiful. She shrank into the bed obviously self conscious and I was unsure whether she wanted me to touch her. I lay down between her again and shivered as our bodies touched everywhere. Gently I kissed her and whispered reassurances into her ear.

I began to kiss my way down her, ever so slowly savouring her soft skin between my lips. I paused to look up at her before I reached her most private place. Emily had her head laid back on my bed eyes closed and mouth parted slightly. I fell in love all over again as she glanced down at me to see why I'd stopped.

"I love you." She barely whispered it. I just about caught what she'd said. We couldn't stop telling one and other. I kissed around her thighs and across her hip bones more violently, tugging on her skin. Emily shuddered beneath me and brought her hands down into my hair, guiding me where to go. It suddenly struck me that I had never done this before. Emily had always been in charge, the leader. This was new to me and I realised I had to be good. I had to please Emily to prove to her I was totally and utterly in love with her. Emily brought her knees up and parted her legs as I made my first move. She was beautiful, all aroused from our heated kissing. I did what my mind was urging me to do and slid my tongue right across Emily. She let out such a deep breath accompanied by a little moan at the end. It triggered an unexpected surge of confidence within me and I dipped my tongue down again. I then flicked her clit before suckling on it gently. I could feel Emily's body quivering every time I made contact and her breathing was dangerously fast. I kissed down on every bit of her and relished the way her hands tugged desperately at my hair. Emily was getting more and more worked up and I increased my pace. Flicking the end of my tongue over and over her sensitive spot she was forcing her hips up towards me. I held onto her hips with my hand and pushed her back down into the mattress. I licked right the way up the length of her time and time again relishing in her taste. With an urge to rebel I allowed my teeth to graze over Emily's clit and then took it into my mouth and sucked hard.

"Fuck me!" Emily shouted out before I released her from my mouth. I shuffled my body down and licked around her entrance before with one last surge of bravery gliding my tongue up into her. Emily's whole body rose from the bed, only supported by her toes and shoulders, and she held my head into her. Her tiny form quivering in the air. I moved my tongue around inside of her as she shouted obscenities.

"Oh Fuck. Fucking hell. Shit Naomi. Oh you cunt I fucking love you!" I smiled against her recognising Emily's real personality shining through. She thrusted her hips slowly onto my tongue as her orgasm subsided. Gradually Emily lowered herself back onto the bed and relaxed, ever so slightly, her grip on me. As I drew my tongue out of Emily she was all I could taste. I was swiftly pulled up between her legs and into one hell of a kiss. Emily wrapped her legs around me and groaned as she tasted herself. I could feel her wetness against the top of my panties and couldn't help it as my breathing pace increased.

"Oh my dear dear god." Emily finally un-tensed her body as she broke away from our kiss and allowed her legs to fall down off me.

"Enjoy?" I mumbled as I crashed down onto the bed, exhausted, beside Emily.

"That's the biggest understatement of the decade." We lay in silence looking up at the yellowing paint on my ceiling. We weren't touching or talking, just enjoying the others presence.

"I'm getting chilly." I was. Emily must have been freezing; at least I had underwear on. I wiggled my way up the bed and under my duvet. Emily sat up and began to dress.

"What are you doing!?" I sat bolt upright in bed. Emily turned to me confused.

"I need to go home Naomi. I didn't tell my mum where I was going or anything." I pouted at Emily as I felt the panic subside. I thought she'd been giving me a taste of my own medicine. Emily noticed my pout and hurried the fastenings on her bra to come and kiss me tenderly.

"I love you." She whispered before kissing me on the forehead.

"Can't you just give her a call?" Emily contemplated it for a minute. I knew she was thinking of who I was.

"Katie." She looked at me apologetically.

"Are you going to tell her?" I didn't want mine and Emily's relationship to be hushed up.

"I didn't think you'd want me to." I held Em to me.

"I don't care anymore Em. I'm proud of you." She pulled away from me and grinned.

"Where's the phone then?" I grabbed my mobile from beside the bed and looked up Katie. I handed to Em.

"It's ringing." She put it nervously to her ear.

"Katie it's me." Katie obviously recognised Emily's voice.

"Yeah. I'm staying out tonight OK? Just tell mum I'm at a friend's." I waited apprehensively for Katie's answer.

"Katie I'm not telling you who! Just do this one thing for me tonight, please... Thanks. Bye." Emily put the phone down and winked at me.

"All's good." She jumped under the covers beside me and I cuddled her close.

"You didn't tell her about us?" I murmured into her hair as I kissed her head.

"I didn't think it was right over the phone. Don't worry about her. I'll sort it out tomorrow...Love you." She was falling asleep.

"Love you too." So was I.


	20. Telling Katie

Emily and I woke up the next morning to the alarming sound of my mother's voice hollering up the stairs.

"Naomi! Are you getting up any time today?!?" It wasn't that late... Well almost midday but Emily and I just couldn't bear to get up and out of the little nest we'd made ourselves. We were tangled together with several blankets on top of us, my mum didn't believe in central heating. It took another shout to get us into action.

"Naomi! I'll be coming up there in a minute!" The threat in her voice was unmistakeable and I knew from past experience that my mum just loved dragging the duvet off me and opening all the windows, it was her idea of a joke. We were in no fit state for that joke today however, both of us in our underwear intertwined together. I groggily rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up, kissing Emily on the cheek as I left. On returning to my rather stale smelling bedroom Emily had fallen back to sleep. I knew I should wake her but couldn't bring myself to do it, she looked too perfect. I dressed as quietly as possible.

"Morning" I mumbled to my mum as I entered the kitchen.

"Oh hello sleepyhead, I thought you'd died in there." I smiled weakly before grabbing some leftover toast. I was ravenous after last night. My mum was looking at me from across the table, I knew she was bursting to question me.

"Naomi dear, are you going to to..."

"Hi." Right on cue a bed headed Emily entered the kitchen. She looked adorable in a huge old T-shirt of mine. I beamed up at her and pushed my half eaten toast over to her.

"Hey." I winked. She smiled sheepishly as she sat down and then turned her smile shyly to my mum.

"Good morning Emily. Do you want a proper breakfast?" Mum eyed me in a "Where are your manners?" way. But Emily politely refused. I smiled at her again knowing how nervous she was.

"So girls did you sleep well?" My mother asked cryptically. Emily choked on the piece of toast she had been munching on and I tried to look anywhere but the two of them.

"Mm yeah thanks." Emily mumbled. An awkward silence followed. My mum knew exactly what she was talking about and just wanted to squeeze the truth out of me. She loved forcing me into awkward situations.

"Are you staying all day Emily?" My mum would have loved her to but I knew we had to deal with Katie.

"I've um got to get home actually Mrs Campbell. Thanks anyway, and for breakfast and everything." I was rising from my seat and Emily hurried her answer so she could escape with me.

"No problem. I hope I'll be seeing more of you Emily!" My mum called after us. I dragged Emily into the room and kicked the door closed behind her, my lips already on hers. I knew we didn't have time for what this would eventually lead to but I couldn't help myself. She was too cute.

"Alright. Calm down." Emily grinned as she pulled away from our kiss obviously thinking just as I was.

"Sorry, you look lovely in my stuff." Emily pulled at the t-shirt she was wearing.

"Really? I thought it was a bit big personally." I laughed as she allowed it to fall down to below her knees.

"I hope this never fitted you?" Emily joked.

"Nah, they only had an XXXL left at this protest I went to." Emily smiled affectionately reading the message on the shirt. I went over to my bed and pulled the covers back into place.

"We should probably see daylight sometime today." Emily slinked her arms around my waist.

"Yeh you need to talk to Katie." At that reminder she backed away quickly.

"Hey, it's OK. You're not worried are you?" I held Emily's hands and looked into those deep brown eyes.

"A bit. She scares me." I pulled her in close and lowered my head to kiss her. I slipped my tongue in unnoticed.

SLAM!

"Oh!" Effy had a bottle of vodka in her hand and was looking the most uncomfortable I'd ever seen her. Me and Emily jumped apart and looked down embarrassedly.

"Hi."

"Hi." We both mumbled.

"I was um wondering if you wanted to get fucked? But your mum sent me up; sorry I should probably be going. Another time or something." Effy was still stood in the doorway looking amazed between me and Em. She rambled on in complete shock, it was so unlike her. I don't think she could believe we'd finally sorted everything out.

"We were just getting ready to go out actually... You want to come?" Emily piped up from the corner. Effy looked at her stunned.

"Well, if you don't mind?" She glanced at me unsure. I gave a nod and a smile not managing to find my voice in time.

"Great, I'll go get dressed." Em grabbed some stuff from my wardrobe and tried and failed to subtly take some of my pants to change into before heading into the bathroom.

"So are you two..." Effy walked further into my room and wrinkled her nose at the overpowering smell of sex. She had returned to her usual cool self.

"Um... Yeah." I answered slowly, unsure whether Em was OK with telling everybody. Effy noticed the uncertainty in my voice and raised her eyebrows.

"You don't seem too sure." I scowled at her. Before shrugging,

"I love her." Effy raised her eyebrows but knew better than to say anything. We stood in an awkward silence waiting for Emily to return. I sat on the bed whilst Effy trailed around my room grinning at the clothes strewn on the floor as she read my posters. At long last Emily returned, looking gorgeous. I left quickly to sort myself out.

In the shower I couldn't help running my hands down myself. I was so horny and had Effy not walked in Emily would have been sorting that out right about now.

"Hurry up Naomi!" Was my mother determined to ruin any chance of an orgasm I might be having today?! I finished up in the shower and dressed quickly, conscious Emily and Effy wouldn't have much to talk about.

.................................

At long last we'd managed to get out the house and were on the way to Emily's. I so wanted to take her hand but I was painfully aware Effy had nobody at the moment. The girl always seemed to be alone in the world. Every so often Em kept brushing her hand against my thigh as we walked. She knew what she was doing; she'd done the same thing in France. It seemed to take an age to get to Emily's when all I wanted was to be at mine, in bed.

"I'm going to get Katie OK?" Emily let herself in whilst Effy and I waited outside to have a smoke. This was too weird; we were just sat in silence knowing the girl who could ruin everything for both of us was on her way. If Katie got what she wanted me and Em would definitely not be together and she would be fucking Cook, not Effy.

"Hi." Katie looked shocked to see us both there on her doorstep. Had Emily not told her we were here? I looked up at her questioningly and she just grimaced behind Katie's back.

"We um all going to this party?" Katie emphasized the "all" and glared at Effy as she said it.

"Yeh actually, Eff organised it." I shot at Katie making her glare falter.

"Sure, let's go." Katie waltzed out the house quickly followed by Effy whilst I waited for Em to lock up.

"I'm assuming you haven't told her?" Emily shook her head apologetically.

"I don't know how. She's going to kill me, and you!" I smiled down at her.

"It'll be OK. Trust me." I stopped myself from kissing her at the last minute when I realised Katie and Effy were waiting at the end of the street.

........................................

If before had been awkward it didn't even compare to now. Katie was marching ahead with Effy strolling hot on her heels and me and Emily (stealing glances at one and other) bringing up the rear. We were heading to the pub to meet up with everybody else. The plan was to get pissed cheaply at the pub then move onto a club and dance the night away on E's.

"I don't want to do this." I whispered to Emily. Going out was the last thing either of us wanted to do. I wanted to stay in my room whist Emily repaid me for the fucking heaven I'd given to her last night.

"I know Hun; I'll make up for it." She sneaked a peck on my cheek as we neared the pub. We grimaced at each other when we heard Cook shouting joyfully from inside.

"Hi." Effy was back in mysterious mode and practically ignored Cook as she sauntered towards the bar. She ordered several rounds of shots.

"Girls! How are we all today my little ladies, ready for some partying!?!" Cook danced around us blatantly fucked already. Awkwardly sat in the corner was JJ, with Thomas and Panda smooching beside him whilst Freddy fondled some slutty woman against the darts board.

"Em, can't we make our excuses and leave?" I whispered pleadingly into her ear but received a sigh and a fed up look in return.

"I'm just conscious you owe me." I grinned at her suggestively.

"I hope you're not telling my stupid sister secrets Naomi! Come on tell me too." Katie barged between me and Emily and thrust her ear towards me. I just sighed and walked off to down the shot Effy was holding out for me apologetically.

"You can go if you like, I don't mind." I realised for the first time in that moment who Effy truly was. She had no-one. Cook, Freddie and JJ were only interested in one thing, Katie hated her and Panda had pretty much ditched her for Thomas. It occurred to me that back at the beginning of the year when the twins had been ignoring me I'd been the same as Effy. That was why we got along so well, we were two peas in a pod. Neither of us really belonged. I glanced over at Emily and realised just how important she was to me, she gave me a life. I smiled at Eff.

"No I'm enjoying myself." Effy knew I was lying but she smiled all the same.

"Thank you." I don't think either of us was quite sure what she was thanking me for, but it felt nice all the same. I liked Effy; I was her friend I think.

................................

As the night wore on Effy and I got steadily more pissed by the bar. Katie had dragged Emily off over to some lads to play pool. I kept looking over at them unable to resist. Emily was laughing with one of the guys and I was becoming more and more pissed off. He was such a sleazebag. What gave him the right to talk to my girlfriend?! Why was she over there in the first place?!

"I'll be right back." I muttered to Effy as jealousy took hold of me. I stumbled over to Emily and opened my mouth preparing to give this guy a load of shit for chatting up my girlfriend.

"Can I borrow you a minute please..." Emily jumped in before I could release my wrath of words. I nodded confused before she dragged me off to the toilets both of us stumbling slightly. I fell through the door as Emily spun around and crashed into me. She ran her tongue over my neck kissing and suckling wherever she could. I moaned as we fell back against one of the cubicle doors. Deep down I knew how risky it was but my hazy mind took no notice. I needed Emily now. I'd held off all day but fuck me I was horny.

"Fuck me." I mumbled into Emily's ear slurring my words due to the shots I'd consumed. Emily didn't need telling twice. I propped myself up against the hair dryers as she dropped to her knees in front of me. Emily's head disappeared underneath my skirt and soon enough I felt my pants pulled down to my ankles. They were wet from a day's arousal.

"I love you when you're jealous." Emily announced huskily from under my skirt. All I could see was her red hair fanned out over her back. Before I had time to enjoy the sight I felt Emily flick her tongue over me. I groaned out and slid down the wall slightly as my knees shook. Emily knew I needed a climax and wasn't going to waste time giving me one; the added risk of getting caught made her work her tongue even faster over me. She twirled her tongue around my clit before sucking it into her warm mouth and flicking the tip of her tongue over it. I moaned out again unable to silence myself. This was too hot. Em proceeded to kiss around my sex tugging at it slightly with her lips. She then brought her hands up and spread my lips apart so her tongue could lick all the way up me. She licked again and again and got deeper each time and then harder. I didn't need to hold the back of her head into me she was already touching me with such force. Emily began flicking her tongue back and forth over my bud at such a speed I felt that sensation growing whithin me. I arched my back into her and suddenly felt as if the pit of my stomach had dropped away. I could feel my body begin to tremble just as Emily nibbled gently on my clit again before moving lower and driving her tongue up into me. That was what did it. My hips bucked against Emily and I threw my head back and smashed it into the wall behind me. Tears formed behind my closed eyes as I called out in ecstasy.

"Oh Jesus Christ Emily! How do you do that?! Fuck me!" I yelled out as she drew her tongue out of me and rose to slide it into my mouth. My body was shaking uncontrollably and my stomach was churning. My cunt was burning hot and I could feel the heat rising through my stomach and to my cheeks. I felt myself cum as Emily forced my body against the wall with her own and kissed me open mouthed. I would have fallen to the floor had she not been pressed against me. We continued to kiss as she slipped her hand into my skirt to prolong my orgasm. Her slender finger ran up and down me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" It all happened too fast.

My eyes flew open and there she was stood in the doorway with Effy hanging feebly onto her arm in an attempt to drag her away. Emily spun around leaving me unsupported causing me to fall on a heap on the floor. I scrabbled to pull my knickers up trying to cover myself. Emily hadn't even noticed I had fallen; she had eyes for only one person. Shock, fear and absolute mortification sounded in her voice,

"Katie."

**_Reviews please, trying to reach 100!_**


	21. The Aftermath

"Katie. I..." Emily mouthed silently, I was willing something to come out but she didn't speak. We all froze, silent in our positions, nobody knowing who was going to break first. Needles to say I had sobered p instantly. We could all hear Cook singing in the other room.

"You fucking whore!" Katie marched forward towards Emily but bypassed her completely heading, instead, straight for me on the floor. Her ringed fingers grasped out to pull my hair but Emily had seized Katie's wrist and flung it away.

"Don't you fucking dare Katie!" Katie glared in amazement at Emily.

"What were you thinking Emily?! You were fucking a girl, a girl Emily! That's fucking sick. She forced you into this didn't she? Didn't she!?" Katie was face to face with Emily and both Effy and I picked up on the slight plea in her voice. Emily ignored it though pushing Katie away from her.

"Yes I was fucking a girl! And you know what? This wasn't the first time! We're together Katie. If you paid any attention you might have picked up on that sooner! And don't you dare suggest Naomi _forced_ me into anything!" Emily did her old inverted comma's to quote her sister. Tears were forming in Katie's eyes as she searched for something to say. She glowered down at me disgustedly before turning her gaze to Emily pleading for some radical explanation. I think she was expecting us all to jump up and shout out "April Fools!" Emily didn't back down from their stare. I felt awkward watching their exchange; they seemed to be talking to one and other just from that look. Those Fitch eyes told so many stories. Katie looked away repulsed from Emily before wheeling around and smashing her hand against Emily's cheek. She hit with such force Emily spun around before falling to the ground. Katie didn't even pause to look at her sister on the floor before running out crying from the pub. Effy chased after her leaving me and a weeping Emily. I crawled over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Shh it's OK. It's alright." Emily's quivering body clung to me as she buried her head into my arms. I attempted to lift her from the dirty floor but she stayed put. There we sat for god knows how long. Rhythmically stroking Emily's hair and whispering reassurances into her ear just like I had last night. Gradually her sobs subsided.

"Emily we need to find her." I felt her little body tense before she rose. Her usually bright eyes were dull and red from all her tears and an angry red mark had formed across her cheek from Katie's strike. I couldn't help sighing out at the sight before me.

"Emily." I stroked my hand gently along her cheek but she pulled away in pain. Before I could offer an apology Emily rose to her feet and went to access the damage in the mirror, she turned her face to the side and a few more tears escaped.

"Emily?" I tried to pull her into a hug but I was shrugged away again this time I clung onto Emily's arms.

"What?!" She glared up at me trying to be forceful but breaking down into tears once more when she saw my hurt expression.

"I didn't want her to know. She ruins everything. I just want everything to go away, just me and you alone." Emily mumbled into my shoulder. I felt so guilty, had I not been so impatient we would not have been in this mess. I knew exactly what Emily meant, If only it could be that simple. We loved each other, Katie had to see that, that's all that mattered.

"I'm going to talk to her." Emily clung onto me.

"No, please she'll hurt you." I couldn't help a little laugh escape my lips, Emily looked up at me confused.

"Katie couldn't hurt me if she tried. I can handle her don't worry." I led Emily out into the pub and sat her down next to JJ. Reluctantly I left her to explain everything whilst Cook was passed out on the bar. I lit a cigarette and stepped outside preparing myself for the showdown that was sure to come.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Effy sighed as she pushed past me back into the pub. Katie was sat sobbing on the curb. I couldn't believe how the girls couldn't see how similar they were deep down inside. Both of them so insecure, they fight and neither can stop crying for the other. I inhaled deeply on my fag.

"It's nobody's fault you know." Katie didn't even look up to confirm it was me.

"Fuck off Naomi." I leant against the doorframe.

"Not before I get an apology." This time Katie did whirl around.

"Why the fuck would I ever apologise to you!?"

"Not me." I spat.

"I don't care what you say or do to me, but you've hurt Emily and I won't have that." Katie stood up and squared up to me.

"Don't act the fucking hero. She's not gay." I blew my smoke out into her face causing Katie to take a step back.

"It doesn't matter gay, straight, whatever. It's about someone special... About somebody you love." I smiled as I quoted Emily from back in the alley. Katie was stood there looking at me incredulously.

"You're saying you love her? After a couple quick shags you're claiming to love her?" I raised my eyebrow and looked down at Katie.

"We both no It's been a lot more than a couple Katie." I thought she was going to slap me but instead she began to grin.

"That's gross." I so didn't want to have this conversation with Katie, for Christ sake I'd taken her twin sisters virginity last night!

"Are we cool?" Katie looked at me. Right into my eyes, she seemed to be searching for some hint of ulterior motive but received none. She sighed and wiped away her tears.

"I've had a feeling you two might have been, you know, for a while." I nodded awkwardly not wanting to have an intimate conversation with Katie of all people.

"How come we're not friends anymore?" Fuck, where was all this coming from? Katie was looking up at me hurt in her eyes.

"Katie, me and you were never really friends. Not properly." Katie stepped away from me and switched back into bitch mode.

"Right, yeah, whatever. Is Emily alright?" I nodded but held the door open for Katie to have a look for herself. She marched through without thanking me.

"Typical." I muttered just loud enough to receive a scowl.

"Don't push it lezza." Katie stood in front of Emily and in the most awkward voice ever muttered.

"Sorry for hitting you. I'm cool with you being... You know." Well, it was a start. I had a feeling Katie had known more than she let on about Emily's sexuality. There's no way she'd be this easy going had she not had prior warning. Emily flung herself into Katie's arms and kissed her full on the lips.

"OK Emily. This is too uncool." Katie forced Emily back into her seat and stalked off to get a drink.

"I told you I'd sort her out." I shuffled in beside Em. She grinned still managing to look beautiful even with puffy eyes and a purpling cheek.

"I love you." She leant in.

"I love you too." I breathed against her lips before kissing her. Finally we were happy, Emily and I.

_**So I've ended this here, I know Katie would never be that accepting but I've got a bit bored of this story! The opening of a new story is on the way from Emily's POV. **_

_**Thanks so much for all your reviews and hits for this story. Those of you who have followed from the beginning and reviewed literally EVERY chapter, you know who you are and thank you so much. **_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**FreudsTheory x**_


End file.
